Insanidade Mútua
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Primeiro vem a fumaça. Depois os olhos rubros. E, só então, a loucura. - HaoAnna - Presente para Ms. Cookie
1. Chapter 1

**Insanidade Mútua**

-

_Presente de aniversário ( muito atrasado) para Ms. Cookie._

_-_

_Primeiro vem a fumaça. Depois os olhos rubros. E, só então, a loucura._

_-_

"_Quais são suas últimas palavras?"_

"_Vai pro inferno."_

_E a arma dispara._

_**X**_

O caixão está sendo abaixado. Ele não é capaz de acreditar na cena que presencia. Sente vontade de impedir o coveiro de fazer seu trabalho, mas sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso. Ele é só um idiota tentando ganhar algum dinheiro para sobreviver. Um idiota que nem sabe o que aconteceu. Ele sabe que não deveria ficar muito ali, que sequer deveria ser _visto _por alguém, mas não se importa. Sente ódio, raiva e desprezo de quem quer que tenha feito isso. Ainda não tem nomes, não sabe nada, mas descobrirá através de seus contatos. As mãos se apertam com força contra o paletó, enquanto vê a terra cobrindo o mogno do caixão. Ele nunca mais sairá de lá outra vez.

Não suporta ver o restante da cena, nem escutar as falsas palavras de bajulação do padre mesmo estando tão longe. Não quer ver o restante da família e também não quer ser visto. Seria problemático. Cansado de acompanhar, simplesmente se retira dali, indo até o carro que o aguarda.

"Para onde, senhor?" O motorista pergunta, ajeitando o espelho da BMW. Ele não quer chamar muita atenção, então resolve que um carro mais simples como este era melhor.

Hao ergue os olhos para Luchist. Eles estão estranhamente rubros, estranhamente _mais-assustadores-que-o-normal._ "Eu preciso de informações e preciso _já._"Ele aperta os dedos contra o tecido da calça e o motorista entende o recado. Seu patrão não está para brincadeiras. Não naquele momento.

O desgraçado que fez isso ao seu irmão vai pagar. Seja ele quem for.

_**X**_

Eles demoram para chegar até_ o lugar das informações_, mas não é por incompetência de Luchist por escolher o caminho errado. Hao pediu, antes, para que ele fosse até uma sorveteria onde costumava estar com o irmão. Ficaram lá durante meia hora e Hao disse apenas seis palavras:

"_O meu irmão gostava muito daqui."_

De certa forma, Luchist sente pena dele. Hao podia ser uma pessoa forte e digna de causar medo aos outros, mas ainda não passava de um jovem rapaz que, certas vezes, demonstrava algum traço de infantilidade. Luchist não se lembra de muitas destas vezes e aprecia o momento. Vão para o carro sem que Hao diga nada ou toque no sorvete que comprou. Na silhueta da sombra dele, o motorista ainda vê o reflexo do irmão gêmeo de Hao.

_**X**_

Durante nenhum momento, Hao chora. Nem mesmo quando pede para Luchist deixá-lo sozinho no quarto, derrama alguma lágrima. Talvez considerem-no insensível, mas ele não liga; é verdade. Foi treinado para isso e será assim pelo resto de sua vida. Cobre o rosto com o braço direito e estende uma das mãos para o lado. Um filhote mia e se aproxima lentamente dele, como se perguntasse pelo outro irmão. Hao olha para ele com certa ternura e lhe acaricia os pêlos, cansado demais para pensar no que quer fazer. Sente-se derrotado pela perda do irmão.

Abraça o gato, mas, mesmo assim, as lágrimas se recusam a vir.

_**X**_

No dia seguinte, sua vida volta ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Luchist diz que ele pode tirar mais dias se quiser, mas Hao se recusa a esperar. Está no escritório antes mesmo de amanhecer e tem ao seu lado uma garrafa térmica de café—vazia. O homem desconfia que ele passou a noite toda ali, mas não comenta nada; Hao está realmente empenhado no que faz.

**_X_**

Há duas semanas que ele não sai do escritório, mas isso não deixa seu trabalho acumular. Ele lida muito bem com seus problemas pessoais e dá as ordens sem se alterar em nenhum instante. Nem mesmo quando um carregamento de armas foi perdido, ele perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio. Resolveu tudo com muita calma, deixando os pormenores nas mãos de seu homem de maior confiança: Luchist. Este mesmo insiste que ele saia um pouco dali, mas Hao se recusa. Nem mesmo aquelas três belas garotas são capazes de alegrá-lo um pouco. Há olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e ele não come direito desde a morte do irmão. Apenas fica na frente daquele computador, procurando pistas e, vez ou outra, acendendo um cigarro. Luchist notou isso.

"Senhor...desculpe-me a intromissão...mas quando foi que começou a fumar?" Pergunta, não com hesitação, mas com respeito. Luchist não o teme, porque já foi salvo por sua piedade. Hao ergue os olhos em sua direção _(rubros, mas eles não são rubros, são castanhos)_ e o encara. Cinco segundos, Luchist não resiste mais do que isso.

"Eu não sei." Ele responde, voltando ao trabalho.

"Talvez precise sair um pouco, senhor." É apenas uma sugestão, mas Luchist sabe como o humor de Hao Asakura altera-se facilmente. Não se move de onde está e não muda a postura polida. Está pronto para suportar qualquer coisa por seu patrão. O olhar dele não é menos assustador que da primeira vez e Hao o sustenta por mais tempo. Fecha o notebook e se levanta.

"Talvez você tenha razão, Luchist." Ele diz com um tom mais suave, mas não menos sério. "Prepare a minha moto."

"Como queira, senhor." O homem deixa a sala e Hao acende outro cigarro, encarando a fumaça. Quando foi mesmo que começou a fumar?

_**X**_

É noite e ele está correndo com a moto pelo centro de Tókyo. Mentalmente, ele faz a retrospectiva dos seus últimos dias de trabalho, tomando cuidado para não furar (muitos) faróis. O céu está bonito e estrelado e Hao sabe que seu irmão adoraria ver isso. Mais uma vez, sente ódio.

_(Eles são de outra facção da máfia, mas também lidam com assassinos profissionais)_

O farol abre e Hao torna a acelerar. As ruas estão bastante movimentadas, mas ele relaciona isso ao horário; segundo o relógio digital que vira na última esquina, eram sete da noite e este é um horário no qual muitas pessoas estão voltando do trabalho.

_(Esses assassinos costumam trabalhar sozinhos se aproximando das vítimas para matá-las)_

Ele corta o trânsito sem se importar com as buzinas dos carros ou com o tráfego de pedestres que também é muito grande. Acelera mais a moto, como se quisesse chegar rápido a algum lugar que ele não sabe _ao certo_ qual é, mas sabe que vai acabar chegando _uma hora ou outra._

_(Mas, certas vezes, também podem simplesmente cometer o crime desde que não deixem pistas para trás)_

Hao estaciona num calçadão, próximo à praia e começa a caminhar pela areia. Yoh gostava de ir até o fim daquele caminho e subir nas pedras para observar o mar e o céu. _É perigoso, mas é muito divertido, nii-san!_

_(É uma política bastante frívola, mas que deu certo até hoje)_

Ninguém costuma ir até lá, muito menos àquela hora. A praia está completamente deserta e tudo o que ele ouve, é o som das ondas quebrando nas rochas. Sua atenção é tragada brevemente pelo movimento hipnotizante das ondas; é difícil vê-las durante a noite, mas Hao consegue distinguir suas silhuetas quase que perfeitamente. Sobe nas pedras e encara o mar.

_(Eles não costumam errar)_

E a encara.

**X**

É só por um momento. Só por um milésimo de centésimo de segundo que ela o encara por cima do ombro. _Só um, só um._ E volta a desviar os olhos para o mar. O mar negro, o mar _como os olhos dela._ Foi só um vislumbre, nada mais do que isso. Hao se aproxima lentamente e senta-se ao seu lado. Não diz nada, não precisa dizer nada. Ela não o olha, porque tem a impressão de conhecê-lo.

Ele também não olha, porque já decorou suas nuances. Ela é loira e tem olhos negros como o mar tragado pela noite. E seus olhos têm o poder das ondas quebrando nas rochas. Ele não precisa saber mais nada sobre ela, pensa. Mas ao mesmo tempo quer saber tudo. Aquele momento é feito pelo silêncio e pelas ondas do mar.

Elas o fazem lembrar constantemente da presença de Yoh e isso é um pouco melancólico. Lembra-se da primeira vez que vieram juntos até ali e não passavam de crianças. Naquela época, tudo ainda era bom. Tudo ainda era divertido. Eles não se afastaram com o tempo, mas Hao deixou de comparecer às reuniões familiares. Ele deixou de ser parte dos Asakura de uma maneira bastante sutil.

(Eu não quero um marginal como você dentro da minha casa, Hao. Não sei com que está metido, mas é bom que não coloque mais os pés aqui. Você nunca foi mesmo uma boa influência para a nossa família.)

Ele suspira, olhando brevemente para o lado. Tira um cigarro do bolso do terno e oferece-o para a mulher sentada ao seu lado. Ela nega com a cabeça e encolhe um pouco os ombros. Está ficando mais frio. Com o zippo recém-comprado, ele acende o cigarro e o traga lentamente. Arde um pouco como respirar ar frio, mas ele não se importa. A fumaça, de certa forma, o acalma e ele se lembra um pouco mais de Yoh. Quase pode ver o seu sorriso desenhado na névoa que se dissipa com um sopro.

(Não faz mal que eles não queiram mais te ver, nii-san. Eu vou continuar te visitando e nós ainda vamos sair juntos para ver as estrelas, né?)

A loira não o encara diretamente, mas ele sente que, poucas vezes, ela desvia os olhos como se quisesse lhe perguntar algo. Alguma coisa que talvez fizesse sentido, ou que talvez não fizesse. Algo muito mínimo que talvez machuque ou não. Ou talvez seja apenas impressão dele. Expira novamente a fumaça e o vento a leva na direção dela.

"Você vai acabar se matando com isso." Ela diz, cobrindo o rosto para afastar-se da fumaça.

"Eu sei." Ele responde, dando de ombros. _Talvez seja isso mesmo que eu esteja procurando,_ ele pensa, mas não diz. Naquele momento, ainda não pode pensar em ser tão egoísta assim. Pensa em seu irmão, seu querido irmãozinho dentro daquele caixão, sem nunca mais poder sorrir. Seu irmão que teve uma bala atravessando seu pulmão e morreu afogado no próprio sangue. Seu irmão. Os olhos brilham e novamente são rubros. Hao não se vira para olhar a mulher, mas sabe que agora ela o encara. Ele aprendeu a lidar bem com esses olhares. "Te incomoda?"

Ela apenas suspira com indiferença, encolhendo-se mais por conta do frio. É indiferente a isso, mas Hao sente que algo em sua presença a incomoda. Não é só impressão, porque ele aprendeu bem a ler o rosto das pessoas, mesmo que elas sejam tão frias. Talvez pudesse estar enganado, porque ela parecia _um pouco_ _mais_ difícil de lidar, mas só um pouco. "Tanto faz." É uma resposta vaga. Hao traga o cigarro uma última vez e joga suas cinzas no mar. Tira o terno e joga sobre os ombros dela; um ato de cavalheirismo.

A loira não agradece e nem ele espera que ela o faça. Ela apenas se encolhe dentro do paletó e estreita um pouco os olhos. Hao não faz idéia do que ela está pensando, mas também não se esforça para adivinhar. Os olhos castanhos _(não rubros, mas sim castanhos)_ nivelam entre uma tonalidade acinzentada, como se tivesse sido tomado pela própria fumaça do cigarro. Ele se lembra mais do que deseja lembrar e aperta os punhos com força.

(Eu o encontrei na rua, tremendo de frio. Será que podemos ficar com ele, nii-san? O nome dele será Matamune!)

A unhas cravam lentamente na pele, mas ele não sente. Aperta com mais força, com mais intensidade. Como se _quisesse _sentir a dor. Ele se lembra do sorriso largo e da inocência. E se lembra de como seu irmão era desastrado e de como o amava.

"Está sangrando." A voz dela o desperta dos devaneios e Hao olha para as próprias palmas, onde finos filetes ganham forma de fios, escorrendo lentamente, pingando no chão. Os olhos refletem o líquido rubro e ele sorri.

"Acho que lembrei demais." Ele diz, erguendo-se. "Está esfriando."

"É." Ela concorda, erguendo-se também. Os olhos. Dois pontos negros que não temem o rubro. Dois pontos negros que atraem o seu olhar. Ela quer dizer mais algo, mas não diz. Ele também quer dizer, mas é melhor não.

Não se despedem. Apenas vão embora, como os dois estranhos que são.

_**X**_

Está tudo desenhado em sua mente. Ele traça um mapa do que deve fazer no dia seguinte, já que a noite não parece passar. Matamune está adormecido em seu colo, enquanto ele se ocupa em buscar os nomes. Só não está no escritório porque Luchist insistiu para que descansasse. Ele chegou a cogitar a hipótese, mas não pode ter descanso até que encontre a pessoa que matou o seu irmão. Ele busca por nomes e informações e está disposto a pagar qualquer preço por isso. Ouve o gato ronronar baixinho e acaricia seus pêlos. Por um instante, o felino abre os olhos e o encara. Hao tem a impressão de que ele vai chorar a qualquer momento.

"Não se preocupe, Matamune. Eu vou achar a pessoa que tirou Yoh de nós e ela vai pagar." O gato mia baixinho e roça a cabeça na barriga do rapaz. Ele apenas sorri levemente e volta ao trabalho. Precisa de _nomes _e sabe que irá consegui-los. Por bem ou por mal.

_**X**_

Não é muito difícil lidar com esses problemas quando você tem duas coisas: dinheiro e poder. É óbvio que ambas andam lado a lado, como irmãos gêmeos que não podem se separar. E Hao possui os dois. Demorou cerca de três semanas, mas teceu uma teia de informações infalível para chegar até onde queria. Não se importa em travar uma batalha entre as facções da Yakuza, já que eles ousaram a se meter com seu irmão.

Lentamente, ele acende o cigarro e segura o homem pelos cabelos, apoiando o joelho sobre suas costas. Ele está deitado no chão e não suporta mais apanhar. Traga o cigarro e enche os pulmões com aquele doce veneno. "Podemos fazer isso da maneira fácil ou difícil, você que escolhe."

O homem quer responder algo. Quer dizer _qualquer coisa_ para se livrar do olhar ensandecido e assustador de Hao Asakura. Sente que sua espinha vai se partir a qualquer momento enquanto ele puxa seus cabelos para cima. E ouve um trincar. Grita, mas ninguém responde. Está afogado em um mar de sangue e morte, porque é o último sobrevivente. Ele não quer morrer, porque tem uma família para qual voltar e amanhã é o aniversário de sua filhinha, Eliza.

"F-foi uma mulher, é tudo o que eu sei."

Ele não é nada mais que um capacho. Hao suspira e o solta, erguendo-se. O homem sente um enorme alívio e, por um instante, acha que vai sobreviver. Mas ele apenas acha. Um tiro em sua nuca coloca fim à sua patética existência. Em um último momento, ele imagina o urso de pelúcia guardado no armário e sabe que sua filhinha jamais o terá. Morrer é uma sensação de vazio da qualquer ninguém pode fugir e ele ainda tenta se agarrar com força à vida, mas a morte não o deixa escapar. Sente que, aos poucos, o frio vai tomando conta de seu corpo, enquanto as batidas do coração vão ficando mais fracas. Está desesperado e quer gritar, mas apenas um murmúrio borbulhante escapa por seus lábios. Em sua última visão, ela tem olhos rubros e um sorriso de Cheshire.

"Eu não gosto que me façam esperar." Ele joga o cigarro no chão, propositalmente num caminho banhado por gasolina contrabandeada. Começa a caminhar dali enquanto as chamas se aproximam dos barris. Observa, ao longe, tudo explodindo e entra no carro que o aguarda ao lado de fora. Aquilo vai ser mais difícil do que ele pensou.

_**X**_

_É uma mulher,_ ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto estaciona a BMW perto do calçadão. Recosta o corpo sobre ela, ao lado de fora e acende outro cigarro. O horizonte é colorido por tons de vermelho alaranjado, enquanto o sol desaparece para dar lugar à noite. Hao fica pensativo, porque tudo isso o faz lembrar de seu irmão—não que seja possível esquecer-se dele, é claro.

Seus pensamentos retrocedem novamente para o passado. Ultimamente, sua vida tem sido assim. Pensar no irmão, viver para encontrar o assassino, destruir a vida desse desgraçado para só então voltar a respirar. Enquanto isso, Hao Asakura aproveita o veneno que lentamente o consome. Hoje as olheiras estão mais profundas e as lembranças estão marcadas em sua alma como cicatrizes que jamais se fecharão.

"O que você tem contra a política do bom ar?"

A ironia desprovida de emoções é o suficiente para que Hao saiba quem é o seu locutor, antes mesmo que tenha o vislumbre de seu rosto ou dos olhos de meia-noite que, com certeza, atrairão sua atenção. Por um ínfimo segundo, quando olha naquela direção, não vê a si mesmo, mas seu irmão refletido no fundo daquele mar negro sem fim.

Seus olhos se estreitam e ele enxerga tudo turvo, como se tivesse sido apanhado por uma sensação de mal-estar que não é passageira. A loira o encara, arqueando as sobrancelhas, quando o vê soltar o cigarro. Ela diz algo, _algo, algo..._mas tudo fica negro. Tão negro quanto os olhos dela.

_**X**_

_É noite._

_Todos os cômodos daquela casa estão cobertos por lençóis de seda branca e a única luz que enxerga é a que escapa através dos vitrais da (igreja?) sala onde se encontra. É a luz da lua que faz tudo se tornar breu e o lugar tem um estranho cheiro de lembranças e poeira de livros antigos._

_Levanta-se lentamente do chão e escuta um barulho de incessante goteira. Caminha até uma porta (a única que vê no cômodo) e a abre. Não está trancada (mas por que deveria estar?) e não sente dificuldades para avançar. O lugar é frio e as paredes são banhadas de sangue e desespero. O último vestígio de luz ficou para trás, mas há uma vela ao seu lado que ele não sabe exatamente de onde surgiu._

_Medo, ele não sabe muito bem o que é isso, mas talvez esteja começando a descobrir esse sentimento em seu interior. Suas mãos estão trêmulas e os músculos de seu corpo estão enrijecidos, como se cada passo fosse dado dentro de um mar de piche. Não há sinais de que o corredor acabe, mas, ao longe, ele escuta gritos. Aquela voz lhe é estranhamente familiar, mas de quem seria?_

_Sente a necessidade de correr quando um pulsar incômodo começa em sua têmpora, mas os movimentos são demasiado lentos. Ele corre contra a correnteza de um rio invisível, avançando por aquele corredor eterno, entrando em bifurcações e escutando gargalhadas de seres imaginários._

_Os gritos ecoam em sua mente, pedem por sua ajuda, clamam por sua presença. O coração pulsa com força no peito e o ar é tragado de seus pulmões enquanto ele avança por aqueles corredores infinitos e bifurcações intermináveis. As lembranças aparecem na sua frente como se fossem filmes em preto e branco e quanto mais ele avança, mais pesadas suas pernas se tornam._

_Por fim, ele enxerga a saída. Alcança a maçaneta fria com a ponta dos dedos e vê o sangue verter através dela. Hesita por um momento, até que reconhece aquela voz: é seu irmão. Abre a porta chamando por ele e o vê de pé, o sangue vertendo de seu peito._

_"Por que você não veio me ajudar quando eu te chamei, nii-san? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AJUDOU?!"_

_"Yoh..."_

"_É TUDO CULPA SUA."_

_O grito se converte em desespero, em dor. Aquele corpo que deveria estar morto avança em sua direção e Hao vê-se imóvel diante do perigo que se aproxima na forma física de seu irmão. Ele quer falar algo, mas a voz está travada em sua garganta. Quer se desculpar, dizer que sente muito, mas então sente as mãos apertarem seu pescoço, tirarem o restante de seu ar. Os olhos de Yoh estão vermelhos, um reflexo de seu próprio olhar._

"_Você me matou."_

_A fumaça começa a envolver tudo e ela tem cheiro de sangue e lembranças ruins._

**_X_**

Ele desperta com o som do vento acariciando os vidros da janela em uma de suas melodias mais fantasmagóricas. As paredes do quarto são brancas, mas estão totalmente cobertas pelas sombras da noite.

_(Olhos negros)_

Hao sente uma espécie de aperto no peito, como se estivesse novamente revivendo aquele pesadelo, mas agora dentro de sua própria realidade. Estaria eternamente preso no mundo dos sonhos, condenado a vagar de um pesadelo para o outro sem jamais poder acordar? Finalmente, a visão toma foco e ele se assusta com as cortinas dançando ao som da canção do vento. Já faz tanto tempo que não se assusta dessa maneira, que se sente um completo idiota.

"Parece que enfim abriu os olhos."

Aquela voz novamente. A mesma que havia escutado antes que as chamas negras daquele sonho consumissem sua sanidade lentamente. A mesma voz desprovida de emoções, talhada com gelo, pura e ferrenha, pronta para lhe dilacerar a qualquer momento. Ele ergue o rosto e encontra-se com a escuridão daquele olhar estranhamente pálido.

Sente as palavras secas em sua garganta e leva uma das mãos até o pescoço, sentindo o sabor do sangue. É quase como se alguém realmente tivesse lhe sufocado, lhe tirado o ar lentamente. A loira o encara arqueando as sobrancelhas e se senta na cadeira colocada ao lado da cama. Nota as marcas roxas em seu pescoço e estreita um pouco os olhos. "Eu fiquei fora desta sala por cinco minutos e você conseguiu fazer isso?"

Ele suspira profundamente e senta-se na cama. Passa uma das mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos e volta a encarar os olhos escuros dela. "Eu tive um pesadelo. Só isso."

"De qualquer forma, vejo que está melhor, senhor Asakura." A loira levanta da cama e estende o café intocado que havia pego para si.

"Obrigado, senhorita...?"

"Anna. Anna Kyoyama." Ela diz, mas o olhar não está preso ao dele. O olhar está focado nas mãos. Nas mãos que seguram as suas.

Há um momento de silêncio que paira no ar exatamente como a fumaça do cigarro que não está aceso naquele momento. O vento ainda acaricia o vidro da janela e _as mãos dela são tão frias, _ele pensa. Tão frias quanto os olhos que não o encaram, mas não é como se ela estivesse com vergonha disso. Ela apenas parece ter uma reação um pouco diferente do normal. Não cora, não o afasta. Apenas o olha com um misto de curiosidade e indiferença, porque as mãos de Hao Asakura são _quentes._

São os olhos. Os olhos que tragam tudo, assim como as ondas do mar. Os olhos que capturam o seu olhar, os olhos que refletem seu irmão, ele próprio, _tudo._ Os olhos. Hao afasta as mãos lentamente _(elas ainda estão quentes),_ mas não deixa de olhá-la durante nenhum momento. Nem mesmo quando leva o café fumegante aos lábios e dá o primeiro gole.

"Obrigado também por me trazer aqui, Anna." Ele inspira o ar lentamente, sentindo o corpo aquecer-se por conta do café. "Acho que passei muito tempo sem dormir, tem sido uma semana bastante corrida." Sorri ligeiramente.

"Eu compreendo perfeitamente." Responde de maneira bastante polida. "Mas deveria se cuidar melhor, senhor Asakura. Agora que vejo que já está melhor, posso ir para minha casa." Ela ergue-se da cadeira e se vira para deixar o quarto.

"Está de carro?" É uma pergunta simples, talvez automática demais. Nem mesmo ele sabe como chegou ali ou _se_ está de carro, mas nada disso importa.

"Não," Ela o olha por cima do ombro, os olhos negros cintilando, quase escondendo as pupilas _também negras_, mas Hao as diferencia por muito pouco, por _quase nada._ "eu vou pegar um táxi."

"Eu te levo." Não é uma pergunta, apenas uma afirmação. Anna o encara, aqueles olhos um pouco castanhos _(mas então por que estavam rubros?), _um pouco _não-castanhos_ e são os olhos de quem está acostumado a dar ordens, de quem vive disso e _para_ isso.

Talvez ela devesse negar, pensa. Porque aceitar, seria se submeter à vontade dele, mas pensar nisso é um pouco ridículo, um pouco sem sentido. E não faz diferença também. Anna Kyoyama apenas dá de ombros e Hao sorri. E ela vê aquele sorriso, mas é só um vislumbre. Como uma ferida sendo aberta de dentro para fora, _sangrando_ e formando os lábios crispados. Ela não olha muito tempo, porque_ não quer_ olhar. E Hao Asakura tem total ciência disso.

_**X**_

Ela não costuma deixar muitos homens entrarem na sua casa, mas a verdade é que nem está pensando nisso enquanto ele a empurra de encontro à porta do apartamento. É com dificuldade que encontra as chaves e com mais ainda que consegue entrar, sendo empurrada para dentro. Anna pode contar nos dedos quantas vezes fez isso; nos dedos de uma única mão. Isso não significa que lembre de nomes, mas não que importe agora. É difícil pensar quando aqueles lábios quentes correm por seu pescoço.

Anna tenta traçar uma linha imaginária que explique o que está acontecendo agora em sua mente, enquanto Hao apenas se ocupa em empurrá-la até que encoste contra uma parede qualquer. As mãos dele são habilidosas e correm por seu corpo sem pudor algum. Anna sente vontade de dar-lhe um tapa muito forte no rosto, mas as forças lhe faltam quando aquele olhar penetrante a encara e, sem dizer nada, ele a beija. E então ela se lembra da carona.

Tudo deveria ter acabado quando ele estacionou na porta do prédio, mas a conversa dos dois _(que conversa? Do que falavam mesmo? Sobre as ações do governo? Sobre a crise mundial? Sobre bares?)_ era tão interessante que não faria diferença se ele a acompanhasse até a porta do apartamento, correto? Errado. Hao Asakura não é o tipo de homem que te corteja para um jantar de gala. Ele não é romântico, mas, em nenhum momento, isso tira o poder que ele tem de conquistar uma mulher, pensa Anna, enquanto corresponde ao beijo dele com volúpia. Não importa também o que acontecerá depois. Neste momento, ela quer apenas estar com ele e nada mais. É melhor arrepender-se daquilo que fez do que se arrepender pelo que não fez. Esse é o seu lema e ela o seguirá até o fim.

Talvez sejam os olhos castanho_-rubros_ ou a lábia que ele possui. Ela nunca saberá dizer os motivos que a conduziram a deixar que um completo estranho _(mas será que era mesmo?)_ entrasse em sua casa e tirasse, uma a uma, suas peças de roupa, junto, também, com a sua sanidade. Como se fosse algo retirável, um pedaço _descartável_, ele arrancou-a lentamente dela. E Anna sentiu a razão deixá-la, dando lugar à loucura, mas então por que continuar? Por que não parar, por que, _por quê?_

Muitas perguntas sem nenhuma resposta aparente. Ela se deixa levar, embriagada pelo veneno das palavras dele. Tantas vezes viu-se no lugar do predador e agora se vê como a própria presa. Ainda está em seu juízo perfeito, mas quer entregar-se a ele mesmo assim. Desejou cada partícula de seu corpo, desde os lábios quentes até a tatuagem_ (um dragão? Um lobo? Uma cobra? Um demônio?)_ que dedilhou suavemente com a borda das unhas. Um minuto, uma hora, uma eternidade. Desejou que o tempo parasse para que pudesse contemplá-lo, mas de que adiantaria se ele logo se tornaria um brinquedo quebrado? Desejava-o aquela noite, poderia não desejar mais quando o dia raiasse. Mas também não quis pensar nisso, não quis pensar em mais nada. Apenas entregou-se ao jogo daquele demônio sedutor, esquecendo-se de tudo, a começar pela própria sanidade.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Eu acabei, _porra._

Depois de dois meses - talvez até mais - trabalhando nessa fic, eu acabei. Resolvi dividir, porque, bem ficou _um pouco_ maior do que eu imaginava. Mas, tia cookie, saiba que todo o meu afeto por você está nessa fic. Espero que o atraso compense o presente, assim como Nove Sorrisos compensou pra mim.

Como vocês podem ver, o Yoh morre logo no começo da fic e, ironicamente, essa foi a parte igual das nossas fanfics. Transmissão de pensamentos, tia. Mas isso foi necessário, porque tudo gira em torno da morte do Yoh.

Conforme for passando a fic, eu explico o que está acontecendo. Essa parte é bem introdutória e eu resolvi cortar aqui porque..porque a nana disse que fica legal assim 8D

Deixo os agradecimentos pro fim. Por hora...

**_Reviews para manterem a sua sanidade e os dentes intactos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanidade Mútua**

-

_Presente de aniversário ( muito atrasado) para Ms. Cookie._

_-_

_Primeiro vem a fumaça. Depois os olhos rubros. E, só então, a loucura._

_-_

Ela desperta com o barulho alto da construção civil ao lado de seu prédio. Aparentemente, estão construindo um _futuro novo escritório_ para alguma grande empresa da qual ela não recorda o nome. Sua mão esquerda, naturalmente, procura um conforto que não está lá. Defronta-se apenas com o travesseiro _caro_ e confortável que, nem de longe, tem a mesma função do corpo que lhe aqueceu na noite passada.

Talvez, se não o conhecesse tão bem _(mas Anna pensa que não deveria conhecer, porque ele é um completo estranho que sabe seduzir e possuir uma mulher)_ tivesse se surpreendido por não tê-lo ali, mas essa hipótese nem passou por sua cabeça. Sentir autopiedade não é uma das coisas que combina com Anna. Na verdade, o que a incomoda, não é o fato de ele não estar lá, mas de ter levado algo. Algo que parece importante, algo que ela não consegue identificar de imediato. E Anna sente um cheiro. Impregnado na cama, nos lençóis, _nela mesma._

Hao Asakura foi embora, mas seu perfume ainda está lá.

**_X_**

Talvez, pensa ele enquanto apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro, devesse ter ficado mais um pouco por lá. Mas só talvez. Ele admite que foi bom _(mas como poderia ser diferente com uma mulher como ela?)_ e que seria ótimo possuí-la mais uma, duas, _um milhão de vezes_ antes de ir embora, mas significaria se envolver _demais_ isso e é tudo do que Hao Asakura não precisa agora. Ele apenas precisa se concentrar no trabalho e pegar o assassino de seu irmão.

Ultimamente, a máfia tem andado mais ativa. Ele não sabe se isso se deve ao fato de estar realmente ocupado, mas acha que não. Enquanto busca por informações no notebook, seus pensamentos migram para a noite anterior. Hao Asakura não costuma se desviar dos assuntos do trabalho, principalmente quando eles envolvem a morte de seu querido e prezado irmão. Neste momento, por exemplo, ele está ocupado pesquisando sobre os malditos mercenários que aquele pobre homem havia citado antes de morrer.

_É uma mulher._

Essa frase não deixa de martelar na mente dele enquanto _(você se lembra dela gemendo baixinho o seu nome, chamando Hao, Hao, Hao)_ busca por informações mais concretas. Mas então _(ela crava as unhas nas suas costas e a marca da mordida dela ainda está no seu pescoço, você sente)_, ele escuta a porta do escritório se abrir e _não é normal Luchist entrar ali sem bater._ Por um momento, Hao o encara com os olhos _castanho-rubros-e-Luchist-sente-medo-mas-não-consegue-se-mover_, esperando alguma explicação para ser interrompido quando disse que _ninguém_ deveria fazer isso hoje.

"S-senhor." Ele gagueja, porque é normal as pessoas perderem a compostura quando Hao Asakura as olha daquela maneira. Ele desvia o olhar, olha para o chão, para os sapatos de camurça, para _qualquer coisa que não seja os olhos dele, pelo amor de Deus._

"Que o motivo seja muito bom para eu não ter um cadáver na minha sala agora." Ele diz e, em nenhum momento Luchist desconfia dessa afirmação.

"Parece que Tao Ren estava sendo perseguido por algum assassino contratado ou estava preso em algum lugar." Ele faz uma pausa, como se precisasse disso. As palavras saem, mas estão mal articuladas em sua mente. "Ele está no hospital agora, mas os médicos não têm boas notícias sobre seu estado."

No entanto, Hao não escuta isso. Ele deixa de escutar a partir do momento em que o nome de _Tao Ren_ é citado junto das palavras _perseguido_ e _assassino._ Ninguém sabe sua relação com a sombra da família Tao. Todos desconhecem que Hao e Ren trabalhavam juntos, porque _Ren é apenas uma sombra e Hao é o chefe, o grande chefe._ Ninguém sabe também que Ren era um amigo da família. Porque _ninguém sabe nada._

Hao se ergue. Ele não faz perguntas, apenas passa por Luchist, pegando as chaves da moto. O homem fica parado, porque _aquele olhar_ é mais do que assustador. É o olhar de um assassino que já matou e que matará de novo. O assassino de quem deseja matar _a mesma pessoa mil vezes, porque deve ter alguma ligação nisso, não é?_

E ele não diz que está saindo, mas é previsível. Hao acende um cigarro e, pela primeira vez, o olhar encontra o de Luchist. "Em que hospital ele está?"

É uma pergunta simples que custa a ser respondida. Novamente, Luchist gagueja e se esquece de respirar. Hao deixa o escritório sem sorrir, levando a sanidade de Luchist na fumaça daquele cigarro. O homem ainda não respirava quando Hao bateu a porta da sala.

_**X**_

Durante boa parte do expediente, ela fica encarando o papel deixado sobre a mesa pela manhã. Ela só o viu quando se levantou para tomar café e, desde então, está sendo aquecido pelo calor do casaco de pele _caro_ que está usando. Ela passa um longo tempo lavando as mãos, _esfregando-as_ embaixo da água corrente. Encara-se no espelho e vê aqueles olhos negros que não possuem nada especial. Eles _não passam_ para o rubro como os olhos de Hao. Apenas continuam negros. Negros opacos, negros sem graça. Só negros.

Ligar para ele está fora de cogitação. Isso seria o mesmo que se entregar a um relacionamento e Anna jamais fez isso. Jamais fará. É ridículo, é tolo e é uma hipótese que a faz sentir-se como uma adolescente idiota que está apaixonada. E ela _não está._ Além disso, esse tipo de envolvimento poderia atrapalhar o seu trabalho. Ela sente que Hao Asakura não é a pessoa certa, porque ele _não é_ manipulável. É fácil enxergar isso nos olhos castanhos _(que também são rubros, mas é ridículo acreditar que olhos mudam de cor. É loucura), _porque eles expressam o controle que ele tem _(que poderia facilmente ter)_ sobre uma nação. No entanto, talvez seja isso que o torne diferente a ponto de Anna ter aberto as portas de sua casa _(e de sua vida, você notou isso ou está cega demais para ver que foi muito mais do que uma noite? Mas não foi, não foi. Eu apenas queria me divertir, só isso)_ para ele. A ponto de ter deixado que dormisse em sua cama, aspirasse seu perfume e _cravasse_ sua marca, levando consigo sua sanidade.

Porque, de fato, é isso o que Anna sente enquanto disca o número contido no papel agora borrado, porque _as mãos frias ainda estão molhadas e a água escorre da torneira e esse barulho não se parece com a chuva daquela noite, Anna?_

E ela escuta o telefone chamar uma vez, duas, três vezes. O que ele pode estar fazendo? Essa pergunta a assombra e ela não entende porquê.

**_X_**

Ele entra no quarto do hospital e a primeira coisa que sente é uma sensação de _já ter_ estado lá. Não é estranho, porque não faz tanto tempo assim que deixou um quarto exatamente igual aquele. Mas as lembranças, de certa forma, o machucam. Porque ele se lembra do sonho quando vê as cortinas voando. _A janela está aberta._

Olhando para o lado de fora, Hao enxerga a vastidão negra do _(olhar dela)_ céu. Atravessa o quarto com suas passadas largas e silenciosas sem encarar o homem deitado na cama. Ele não olha, nem mesmo por um instante, mas sabe que Ren respira através de aparelhos. É uma cena estranha para se contemplar, porque não importa o fato de ele _sempre_ agir nas sombras, Hao jamais conseguiu imaginar que algo assim pudesse acontecer. É mesmo mais fácil causar isso do que sentir na pele.

Pensando nisso, um sorriso irônico se desenha em seus lábios. Porém, quando Hao estende as mãos para fechar a janela, enxerga, naquela escuridão _(são os olhos dela, você é capaz de enxergar? Os olhos de trevas que te consomem, que levam embora a sanidade que você nunca teve, que mexem com a sua paz de espírito, mas isso é tão irônico, porque você nunca teve paz)_ o reflexo do sonho.

Os vitrais da igreja-sala, a escuridão, a não-respiração, o cheiro de lembranças e poeira de livros antigos, o corredor interminável, a porta, o sangue, o seu irmão. A culpa é sua, sua, sua. Você me matou, nii-san. Você.

Mas então, antes que volte os olhos na direção de Ren, antes que a sanidade que nunca teve realmente decida saltar da janela daquele prédio, sente o celular vibrar no bolso do paletó. Por talvez meio minuto, não conseguiu fazer nada além de encarar a escuridão. Só então voltou para a realidade e atendeu.

"Alô?" Sua voz é vaga, distante e ele se obriga a fechar a janela como se isso pudesse apagar de sua mente os rastros daquela lembrança. Elas não são apagadas. Elas continuam lá.

_"Hao?"_ Ele demora a reconhecer a voz. Ela parece mais distante do que realmente está e _tudo_ ao seu redor está distorcido, como no mundo de Alice¹.

"Sim...sou eu." A resposta demora a vir e, por um momento, Anna chega a imaginar que a ligação possa estar com algum problema. Mas o timbre da voz dele é visivelmente mais distante. _Como se estivesse longe...muito longe..._

_"Está tudo bem?"_ Não é algo que ela costuma perguntar. Na verdade, ela ainda não sabe _o motivo_ para estar falando com ele. E a água ainda escorre da torneira.

"...Está." Cada resposta demora uma eternidade para chegar. Há algo errado, mas sequer ele saberia explicar o quê.

_(É culpa sua)_

O silêncio se estende em ambos os lados da linha. Não há o que ser dito entre os dois, ainda mais naquele momento. O barulho da água corrente é a única coisa entre eles. _Como as ondas do mar._

Isso perdura por, talvez, mais que um minuto, mas parece uma eternidade. Até que, enfim, Anna escuta a respiração de Hao; um suspiro.

"Desculpe." Ele diz num tom um pouco mais suave do que lhe é de costume, como se estivesse _retornando-de-onde-quer-que-fosse._ "É que eu estou com um amigo agora. Ele sofreu um acidente."

Ela não pode ver, mas imagina que ele sorri.

_"Entendo. Espero que ele fique bem, Hao."_ Fica em silêncio por um tempo, e finalmente fecha a torneira. _"E você também."_ Essa última parte é inapropriada, pensa ela, porque demonstra _preocupação._ E ela não devia ter preocupação. Isso _atrapalha._

Agora sim ele sorri.

"Obrigada, Anna." Ele diz, voltando-se, pela primeira vez, na direção de Ren. Não enxerga nada além do mar azul que banha os lençóis brancos daquele hospital. Os cabelos dele estão espalhados pelo leito e a respiração, assim como imaginava, é mantida por aparelhos. Aquela não é uma visão que o agrade. Nem um pouco. "Eu não prometo ligar mais tarde, porque não sei a hora que vou sair daqui. Mas se quiser, podemos marcar algo. Que tal...se fossemos jantar em algum lugar?"

_"Parece ótimo."_ Um sorriso involuntário perspassa seus lábios. Ela nunca saberá dizer se de sarcasmo ou felicidade. Acredita que dos dois.

"Eu te pego na sexta às oito." Ele diz, aproximando-se lentamente da cama onde Ren está.

"Estarei esperando."

Eles não se despedem, apenas encerram a ligação, porque é melhor assim. Já há envolvimento demais. Agora Hao está próximo o suficiente para ter um vislumbre do rosto do chinês. Sua face mais pálida que o normal e, apesar dos olhos fechados, a expressão de Tao Ren não disfarça a dor que está sentindo naquele momento. Estaria tendo um pesadelo?

Hao toca a mão _(fria, mas não como a mão dela. É diferente, porque você jamais poderá aquecê-la, Hao. Jamais)_ de Ren e sente nelas as veias saltadas. Dedilha lentamente por sua palma e vira-a para cima, a segurando entre ambas as mãos. Quem visse essa cena se assustaria, porque Hao Asakura _jamais_ age assim com ninguém.

Mas ele não é ninguém, ele é Ren. E Ren não é _a sombra _que todos dizem. Ao menos não para Hao. O moreno estica uma das mãos e toca o rosto dele. Os dedos deslizam pela tez pálida e sentem aquele frio _(da morte)_ que não é característico dele. _É um frio ruim._

Suspira, apoiando o rosto sobre a cama sem soltar-lhe a mão. Ele não acordará hoje, talvez não acorde nunca mais. Esse pensamento _o assombra_ e não é porque Ren possa ter visto o rosto de seu executor. Hao já perdeu o irmão, perder Tao Ren seria _demais._ E ele tem quase certeza, _possui aquela intuição_ de que, quem pegou Yoh, pegou Ren também. Mesmo porque, a arma usada é a mesma. E a única pista que ele tem é uma bala. A bala que agora está sendo analisada pelos _seus_ peritos, porque ele jamais confiou na polícia. Jamais confiará.

Isso não é surpresa, porque mafiosos não confiam na polícia. Mafiosos _compram_ a polícia. No entanto, nada daquilo importa naquele instante. Hao Asakura deita o rosto sobre a mão pálida e fria de Tao Ren e fecha os olhos. Por um momento, quando vê aquela escuridão, lembra-se dos olhos de Anna. De certa forma, isso é assustador e reconfortante, e é loucura também. Ele não diz nada, porque não se sente no direito de falar com Ren naquele instante. Não naquele instante.

**_X_**

Ela ainda está se olhando no espelho quando desliga o telefone. Aquele foi um dia muito desgastante e, tudo o que deseja após sair do banho, é cair na cama e desmaiar até a manhã seguinte. De certa forma, sente-se bem por saber que Hao virá na sexta. Hoje é quarta, o que significa que não falta tanto tempo assim. Ela não quer pensar no quanto isso é idiota, mas não pode evitar porque é, mesmo.

Mas enquanto deixa as vestes alcançarem o chão e entra na banheira já cheia, quer se esquecer disso tudo. No entanto, enquanto seu corpo relaxa na água e fecha os olhos, as lembranças da noite passada retornam junto com o sorriso de Asakura Hao.

O sorriso, os lábios correndo pelo seu corpo, o olhar demoníaco com o qual ele te encarava, o perfume inebriante daquele que já conquistou tantas outras antes de você. Quantas, quantas seriam? E por que isso te importa agora?

Anna abre os olhos, cobrindo a testa com uma das mãos. A água está quente e a fragrância de rosas que Tamao escolheu naquele dia a faz lembrar, inevitavelmente, de Hao. Na verdade, tem-se lembrado dele com mais freqüência do que realmente gostaria. Suspira, deixando o corpo deslizar na banheira e submerge, olhando para o teto. Na sua mente, ainda escuta o som dos murmúrios de Hao.

**_X_**

_A bala foi identificada, _ele diz, enquanto Hao se ocupa em preencher alguns relatórios. Não faz muito tempo desde que voltou do hospital naquela tarde chuvosa de sexta feira. Na verdade, passou a noite de quarta e o dia todo de quinta, até que Jun o convenceu de que deveria ir para casa _descansar_, pois ela ficaria com o irmão. Mas _descanso_ não é bem a palavra que se ajusta a ele quando ergue os olhos cansados para Luchist.

"E então?" Hao apóia o queixo sobre uma das mãos, encarando o homem. É aquele olhar incógnito. Aquele olhar de quem não gosta de esperar, o olhar que Luchist não sabe identificar.

"A bala é um projétil de _Magnum._" Ele faz uma pausa pequena, mas não suficientemente grande para irritar Hao. Luchist sabe com quem está lidando. Luchist _sabe_ e tem _medo_, mas não significa que vá se assustar por qualquer coisa. "E os dois projéteis são semelhantes. Não podemos concluir se foi atirado pela mesma arma, mas tudo leva a crer que sim, senhor."

Luchist tem um pouco de dúvida, porque gosta de ter certeza das coisas antes de agir. Essa é uma das coisas que fez com que se tornasse um homem confiável e é uma das características que, sem dúvidas, faz Hao admirá-lo. E é algo que ele não tem. Porque _não há dúvidas em seu coração._ Ele tem certeza, _sente com aquele sexto sentido,_ de que quem tentou matar Ren – e falhou – foi o responsável pela morte de seu irmão. São peças do quebra-cabeça que começam a se encaixar devagar.

"Entendo. Então, de qualquer modo, se chegarmos a um deles – se é que são dois –, teremos certeza se estamos na pista da mesma pessoa ou não." Ergueu-se lentamente da cadeira onde estava. "Você providenciou as flores que eu pedi?"

"Sim, estão no banco da BMW, senhor." O homem responde polidamente, o encarando. "Precisa de mais algo, senhor Hao? Quer que eu o leve?"

"Não é preciso." Ele responde, ajeitando a gola do terno. "Eu ainda quero passar em casa, quero ver se o Matamune está bem."

"Se o senhor quiser..."

"Não é preciso." Hao sorri, não daquela maneira perigosa, mas ferrenha. "Eu não sei se volto essa noite, então pode cuidar das coisas pra mim?"

"Perfeitamente, senhor."

O sorriso dele se torna perigosamente dócil.

"Sei que posso contar com você. Não me decepcione, Luchist." Ele dá um tapa no ombro do homem e deixa a sala. O peso daquelas palavras paira no ar, assim como a fumaça do cigarro que ele acende antes de sair.

**_X_**

Hao não demora a chegar em casa e também não demora a sair de lá. Durante os trinta e sete minutos que passou debaixo do chuveiro, ficou pensando a respeito daquelas peças que não se encaixavam, como o fato de esse assassino ter falhado na morte de Ren. É algo que ele gostaria de compreender, mas que parece difícil, porque não pode perguntar diretamente ao chinês. Ele pensa um pouco nisso enquanto seca os cabelos e não consegue chegar à uma conclusão que poderia ter levado o assassino a matar seu irmão. Entenderia se fosse somente Ren, mas Yoh não tinha inimigos. Não tinha quem o odiasse.

Pensar nisso era um pouco incômodo e, de certa forma, trazia a Hao uma sensação estranha de (culpa? Não, ele achava que não era isso.) incerteza, como se alguma peça ainda não se encaixasse ou não tivesse a cor certa para completar aquela seqüência do quebra-cabeça. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando escuta o miado baixo de Matamune na porta do banheiro e Hao sorri, deixando o pente de lado para pegar o felino nos braços.

"Eu não tenho ficado muito em casa ultimamente, não é?" Lentamente, passa os dedos pela cabeça do gato, ouvindo-o ronronar baixinho. "Logo você não terá que se preocupar com isso. Eu vou ficar mais em casa, prometo." Hao beija o topo da cabeça do felino e o deixa sobre a cama para se vestir. "O que você acha? Preto ou branco?" Estende as duas camisas na frente do corpo e escolhe a preta quando vê Matamune erguer a patinha correspondente à roupa. Sorri.

"Você é melhor que o Yoh para isso."Diz, abotoando a camisa devagar e prende os cabelos na frente do espelho. "Eu passo a noite amanhã com você, está bem?" Hao deixa o quarto e é seguido pelo gato até a entrada do apartamento. "Até logo... _Mata-chan._" Chama carinhosamente, assim como Yoh costumava fazer. O gato o observa até que feche a porta e mia. Ainda sente saudades de Yoh.

**_X_**

Apesar do tráfego lento daquela sexta-feira, Hao consegue chegar pouco depois do horário previsto. Não era preciso subir até a porta do apartamento, mas fez questão de pedir ao porteiro que deixasse, porque _tinha uma surpresa para a senhoria._ Ryu rapidamente entendeu ao ver o ramo de flores que ele segurava nas mãos e sorriu, fazendo qualquer comentário que Hao correspondeu com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

Quando estendeu uma das mãos para tocar a campainha, deparou-se com o olhar incógnito de Anna, como quem pergunta: _"o que você está fazendo aqui?"_. Mas aquele traço rude foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão mais suave ao ver as rosas vermelhas.

"Rosas, Hao?" Perguntou, segurando o buquê nas mãos. "Achei que você fosse mais original." Um sorriso de canto, os olhos negros o encarando profundamente e o perfume dela se espalhando no ar.

"Eu costumava ser." As mãos tatearam o bolso da calça até que segurou um cigarro entre os dedos. Já estava aceso quando Anna tirou-o de seus lábios.

"Se você não sabe, não é permitido **fumar** nos corredores." Apagou-o na pia da cozinha e jogou o cigarro no lixo. "Vamos logo, antes que eu dê um sermão em você."

Passou por ele e, só então, Hao notou a elegância da loira. O vestido negro lhe delineando o corpo, o casaco de peles _(obviamente caro)_ e os cabelos presos num coque. Ele sorriu, segurando-lhe uma das mãos. _"Você está linda."_ Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

E aquela noite valeu à pena, apenas por vê-la corar.

**_X_**

Ele era um cavalheiro, mesmo que a ordem dos fatores estivesse trocada: primeiro levá-la para a cama e depois para jantar. Ela riria se não fosse Anna, porque era engraçado mesmo. Apesar de ter sido uma noite agradável, Anna não consegue se lembrar de muitas coisas durante aquele jantar. Apenas de um sorriso irritante, dos atos de cavalheirismo, a fumaça de um cigarro e ele pegando sua mão e a conduzindo para a

_(loucura)_

pista de dança. E Anna pensa que isso é idiota, que é loucura e que pessoas como ela e Hao jamais fazem isso. Tenta argumentar a respeito, mas o olhar dele está acima de qualquer coisa que a sua sanidade_ (mas que sanidade? Você ainda não sabe que ela já se foi a partir do momento em que se entregou para ele, Anna?)_ seja capaz de suportar. E então ela aceita. E dança. Porque não pode ser tão ruim assim, ainda mais por saber que ele _a levará_ para casa.

Enquanto pensa nisso tudo, sente o cheiro embriagante daquele perfume _(impregnado no seu travesseiro, nos seus lençóis. Em você, Anna)_ e aperta as mãos com força contra as costas dele. Há algo que a incomoda, algo que é _importante,_ mas que não consegue recordar. Um detalhe mínimo, incômodo, talvez como a fumaça do cigarro dele, talvez um detalhe tão pesado quanto o sorriso minguante que ele dá enquanto a conduz de volta para o carro. _Para sua perdição._

Mas aquele sim é um detalhe mínimo e sem importância alguma, porque não faz mais diferença depois que você se torna insano. E, por mais que ela force a memória, tudo o que lhe vem à mente é Hao. Tudo o que ela sente é Hao. E tudo que ela escuta é a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_Eu te desejo, Anna._

E, então, ela não se lembra de mais nada além dos olhos _(agora rubros, longe de serem castanhos)_ dele e do desejo de tê-lo também. Se ele era um brinquedo, por que ainda não havia quebrado? _Por que estava se envolvendo tanto?_ A resposta para essa pergunta jamais veio. Nem mesmo no sonho louco que teve naquela noite.

**_X_**

_Primeiro, ela enxerga os sons e ouve as cores. No momento, não consegue imaginar o quão ridículo é ver as notas musicais dançando no ar ou escutar o vermelho sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido. Mas depois, quando passa a enxergar com mais clareza, nota que está cercada por criaturas estranhas e bizarras (mas isso não são sinônimos?) manchadas com piche negro e sangue._

_Elas cheiram a desespero._

_Mas, mais bizarro do que isso são as árvores pintadas de roxo. Árvores que secam e definham a cada vez que aquelas criaturas se aproximam. O som do vento em seu ouvido, murmura palavras ininteligíveis, mas, de alguma forma que Anna desconhece, é capaz de compreender algumas delas:_

_"É você...é você...olhe o que...fez..."_

_Nenhuma daquelas palavras faz sentido para ela. Aquele lugar não faz. E a última coisa que ela vê está no céu. Um sorriso sem gato (ou um gato sem sorriso?) e uma chuva de estrelas. Há duas silhuetas que ela não consegue identificar na escuridão. Os olhos são rubros e a realidade uma loucura. Sua sanidade já se foi há muito tempo, mas ela ainda não notou._

**_X_**

E, novamente, quando desperta, ele não está lá. Ela já deveria saber. É óbvio, é simples e fácil de compreender que Hao Asakura não é o tipo de homem que esperará ela acordar. Também não é o tipo de homem que vai sorrir para ela e dizer que a ama, isso seria_ fantasiar demais._ E não é o que Anna deseja.

Suspira, deixando-se cair novamente deitada na cama e apóia um dos braços sobre os olhos, fechando-os em seguida. Gostaria de voltar a dormir, mas o sonho ainda lhe atormenta um pouco por toda a loucura condizente no que quer que tenha acontecido. Era óbvio que não era real. Sonhos nada mais são do que a manifestação do nosso subconsciente. _Um desejo ou uma culpa, _pensa Anna. Mas ela não possui nenhum dos dois. É disso que se convence, enquanto tenta criar alguma vontade para sair da cama.

Mas o perfume dele está lá, jamais saiu e Anna tem ciência de que, mesmo que lave mil vezes aqueles lençóis, mesmo que _troque_ eles por outros, o cheiro daquele perfume jamais sairá de lá. Está impregnado em cada poro de seu corpo, em cada partícula de ar que respira. Ela abraça o travesseiro e fecha os olhos _(mas do que era aquela tatuagem mesmo? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar?)_, aspirando o ar lentamente.

Ela já está quase adormecendo novamente quando sente um corpo sobre o seu.

**_X_**

_É quente,_ ela pensa, enquanto sente dois braços envolverem sua cintura. Ele repousa o queixo sobre seu ombro e os cabelos longos lhe fazem cócegas no pescoço quando Hao se inclina para beijar sua bochecha. O perfume dele fica mais forte, mas o cheiro do cigarro a incomoda – e a embriaga ainda mais – um pouco.

"Achei que tivesse ido embora outra vez." Ela diz, porque não quer parecer feliz com isso. Não pode parecer feliz.

"Eu ia, mesmo." Há uma breve pausa, um momento de silêncio que sempre existe entre os dois, porque é o único momento em que suas sanidades parecem ficar preservadas. "Mas achei melhor voltar."

"Por...?" Não era o seu intuito perguntar e ela se reprime mentalmente por isso, virando o rosto para o lado. Não precisa se envolver mais com ele. Não mais.

"Por nenhum motivo especial."

Ele sorri, mas ela não vê. Não vê mais nada depois que os lábios dele tocam seu pescoço. Anna Kyoyama ainda não notou, mas já está envolvida demais.

**X**

Hao pondera sobre passar no hospital antes de ir para o local onde trabalha, mas pensa que é melhor não. Já é quase hora do almoço quando deixa a casa de Anna e não pretende deixar que o trabalho se acumule ainda mais. Talvez por causa de sua teimosia, acabe passando em casa para apanhar Matamune.

Você tem passado muito tempo sozinho, ele diz colocando o felino no banco da frente da BMW. Traz consigo apenas um cestinho onde agora ele descansa e uma pelúcia que permanece intacta ao seu lado.

É estranho ver um homem que mata a sangue frio chegar com um gato no esconderijo da máfia. Ele não se justifica para ninguém, mas, quando Luchist olha, apenas sorri ternamente para o seu patrão.

"Meu irmão quem achou ele." Hao diz, ajeitando o cestinho do gato em um canto da sala. No entanto, o filhote se entrelaça nas pernas do moreno e pula no seu colo. Hao apenas sorri, lhe acariciando o topo da cabeça cuidadosamente com uma mão, enquanto abre o notebook com a outra.

"Acho que me lembro vagamente do senhor Yoh comentando alguma coisa a respeito." O homem sorri igualmente, notando o cuidado que Hao tem com o gato.

"É, ele realmente gostava do Matamune." Deu de ombros. "O que tem para me dizer, Luchist?" Pergunta, voltando os olhos para ele.

Luchist jamais deixará de se surpreender com a bipolaridade de seu patrão. A capacidade que ele possui para mudar de personalidade tão rapidamente é única, quase invejável. Ele tem mil faces e nenhuma delas parece amigável.

"Parece que os detetives que refizeram os passos do senhor Yoh descobriram algo." O homem estende uma pasta a Hao. "Aqui diz que, algumas horas antes dele ser encontrado morto naquele galpão, ele estava acompanhado."

Hao afina os orbes e novamente Luchist viu o brilho rubro (a morte vindo lhe visitar) bem no fundo deles. "E o que mais?"

"Eles não sabem ao certo, mas parece que, enquanto vasculhavam as roupas que ainda não haviam sido queimadas, encontraram um par de ingressos para um filme do cinema. Pelo horário, parece que ele perdeu a sessão."

"Isso não é o suficiente para mim, Luchist." O rapaz abre a pasta, prendendo-se a cada detalhe da explicação que não passava de uma cópia do que Luchist estava lhe reportando. "Diga a eles que não os pago para fazer nada. Preciso que descubram com quem estamos lidando." Há uma pausa, daquelas que o homem tanto detesta, porque sempre vêm acompanhadas daquele olhar e daquele sorriso doentio. Hao acende um cigarro e a fumaça vem até Luchist, como se buscasse sua companhia.

(Como se quisesse enlouquecê-lo também, porque é isso que Hao Asakura faz: transmite sua insanidade com um sopro de fumaça)

"Diga a eles que estamos procurando por uma mulher. Eu quero uma busca sobre todas as mulheres desta cidade que possuam uma arma com a descrição do calibre que usaram em Yoh. E faça a balística dar um jeito de confirmar se as balas pertencem ao mesmo cartucho. Eu não tenho mais tempo a perder."

A fumaça, o olhar dele e o sorriso felino. Luchist achou que estivesse preso no País das Maravilhas. Mas cercado pelo horror.

**X**

**N/A:**

Como não dá pra postar tudo numa tacada só, resolvi colocar a segunda parte aqui. Já dá pra ter uma noção melhor de quem o Hao é e apostar as fichas nos assassinos. Espero que estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando por livre - e completamente forçada - e espontânea vontade 8D

**_Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha /Stephen King_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanidade Mútua**

-

_Presente de aniversário ( muito atrasado) para Ms. Cookie._

_-_

_Primeiro vem a fumaça. Depois os olhos rubros. E, só então, a loucura._

_-_

Já é noite quando ele chega ao hospital para visitar Ren. Matamune está adormecido no banco do carro e Hao lhe acaricia o topo da cabeça. "Fique comportado, está bem? Eu não demoro." Ele diz, saindo do carro.

Uma vez dentro do prédio, não demora a ir até o quarto de Ren. Segundo os médicos com os quais conversa no corredor, a situação dele é mais estável e talvez dentro de alguns dias ele acorde. _Talvez até possa ir para casa,_ diz um dos médicos mais otimistas. Hao acha isso bom, acha isso muito bom. Quando Ren finalmente acordar, poderá perguntar a ele o que houve e sabe que ele se sentirá melhor na segurança de um lar.

Entra no quarto banhado pela penumbra e dá um suspiro de alívio ao ver que a janela está fechada. Assim é bem melhor. Três passos mais tarde, alcança a cama onde Tao Ren ainda descansa com a ajuda de aparelhos respiratórios. Não será naquela noite que ele acordará, mas Hao sente que o chinês está muito próximo disso. Também nota que sua expressão está mais tranqüila, o que sinaliza, ao menos, uma interrupção nos pesadelos que acompanhava constantemente pela dura expressão de Ren.

"Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo aqui, mas Matamune está me esperando no carro." Diz com ar despreocupado. Um ar que lembra muito o próprio irmão. "Espero que você acorde logo, Ren, porque eu preciso de você." Ele se aproxima do chinês e afasta uma mecha teimosa que lhe cai sobre os olhos.

As palavras seguintes nunca deixaram seus lábios. Hao apenas inclinou-se sobre Ren, encarando-o.

_(Olhos negros)_

Esse pensamento despertou-o para a realidade que agora vive. Como Anna estaria? A havia visto pela manhã, mas talvez...Balançou negativamente a cabeça e depositou um beijo sobre a testa dele antes de erguer-se. Se tivesse olhado para trás antes de sair, veria Tao Ren abrir os olhos.

_**X**_

E agora, enquanto dirige de volta para o apartamento, ele tenta colocar os pensamentos em ordem. No entanto, o par de olhos negros ainda estão vivos em suas memórias e torna-se difícil esquecê-los uma vez que já fazem parte de sua vida. Mesmo quando Matamune desperta e mia baixinho, ele não parece notar. Não nota nada, nem mesmo o farol fechado. E isso o faz ter que desviar-se dos pedestres, mas nem assim Hao Asakura para o carro.

_(Nii-san, você deveria ter mais cuidado!)_

De uma forma que Hao não sabe explicar, seu irmão ainda parece estar presente em sua vida. Ele para o carro apenas quando está na garagem de casa e apóia o rosto sob o volante, fechando os olhos com certa força. As lembranças, as memórias de tudo o que já passaram lhe atormentam através das janelas que são aqueles olhos de meia-noite que ele não consegue _(ou será que você não quer?)_ esquecer.

Mas, pensa ele, mesmo que não existissem os olhos de ressaca¹ que o tragam para aquele olhar tão profundo, ele desconfia que a memória de seu irmão ainda o atormentaria—mas talvez não com tanta força, conclui. Mesmo assim, ele não pode deixar de se focar em seu objetivo, agora que sente que está mais próximo de desvendar aquele mistério. Basta que Ren acorde e possa ir para casa e tudo ficará bem. É isso.

"Vamos, Matamune." Hao diz, pegando o cestinho onde o gato está acomodado. Matamune o olha com certa preocupação, mas o rapaz apenas sorri como forma de tranqüilizar o felino. "Não se preocupe, está tudo bem."

_Mas não está, _ele pensa, enquanto acende um cigarro. E nunca mais estará novamente.

_**X**_

Uma semana ao todo. Sete dias, cento e sessenta e oito horas, dez mil e oitenta minutos e seiscentos e quatro mil e oito segundos. Esse é o tempo de ausência de Hao Asakura na sua vida. Mas ela não acha certo dizer isso, porque, em nenhum momento se esqueceu do brilho daqueles olhos ou do sorriso camuflado atrás de uma densa nuvem de fumaça. É difícil esquecer-se do demônio, uma vez que o pacto já está feito.

Anna suspira, deixando-se cair deitada sobre a própria cama. Os lençóis já foram trocados por mais de dez vezes, mas o perfume dele ainda está lá. Ela tenta se desligar disso, entregando-se ao sono. Mas os olhos rubros lhe perseguem como pragas, até mesmo no mundo dos sonhos.

**_X_**

As coisas foram difíceis essa semana. Tudo pareceu conspirar para que não tivesse tempo sequer para respirar ou acender um cigarro. Um carregamento de drogas que deu errado, um ataque de outra facção da yakuza, brigas internas entre membros...O que mais faltava acontecer para completar sua semana senão a ausência do sono que se recusa a visitá-lo?

Aquele é o primeiro momento de paz que tem em sete dias e ele apenas observa a insanidade pairar no ar em forma de fumaça. Escuta as batidas na porta, mas não diz nada. Luchist entra na sala exatamente cinco segundos depois de bater e encara Hao. Felizmente, pensa o homem, o olhar não é retribuído.

"Senhor, acho que já é hora de parar com esse trabalho. Sei que a semana foi difícil, mas foi graças à sua dedicação, tudo acabou dando certo. O prejuízo não foi tão grande e poderemos nos recuperar das baixas em pouco tempo." Luchist permanece próximo da porta, mas vê a fumaça avançar em sua direção. O próximo passo é a loucura.

Ele suspira e, por um momento, quando se ergue, Luchist acha que ele vai agarrar o seu pescoço. Mas ao invés disso, Hao Asakura apenas apóia uma das mãos sobre seu ombro e expira a fumaça do cigarro. "É, acho que sim. Então eu vou ir descansar um pouco, cuide das coisas aqui pra mim."

"C-claro." Ele murmura, sentindo o olhar de Hao sobre suas costas. O alívio é tremendo quando não o sente mais ali.

**_X_**

_São três horas da manhã_ e _eu vou matar o desgraçado que deixou essa pessoa subir_, são os primeiros pensamentos que a assombram enquanto veste o roupão por cima da camisola de seda branca. A vontade que sente é a de ter um revólver à sua disposição. Talvez uma Ruger fosse o suficiente, pensa, enquanto abre a porta.

"Hao?" Ela pergunta um pouco surpresa, porque ele era _a última pessoa_ que esperava ver naquele dia.

"Eu...eu não conseguia dormir." Ele murmura infantilmente e, pela primeira vez, Anna não sente a presença daquela _insanidade_ em seus olhos. Tudo que ela enxerga, é aquela fumaça invisível pairar no ar. Os olhos dele estão secos, mas, de alguma forma, ela sente como se ele quisesse chorar.

"O que houve?" A verdade é que ela não quer perguntar. Ela não quer se meter nos assuntos dele, mas, quando se dá conta, ele já está dentro de seu apartamento.

"Eu não consegui salvá-lo, Anna. _Eu não consegui..._" A voz dele é apenas um murmúrio baixo nas últimas palavras e ela realmente não sabe como foi capaz de entender.

Ela não pergunta quem é, porque não faz sentido perguntar coisas assim. Anna jamais pensou que viveria para ver Asakura no Hao nesse estado. Mas ele está lá, dentro do seu apartamento, parecendo uma criança encolhida perto do aconchego do braço que ela passa por cima de seu ombro.

"Shh..não tem problema. Eu tenho certeza de que você tentou." Ela diz e, nesse momento, o abraça, conduzindo-o para o próprio quarto. Se pergunta quando foi que se tornou tão compreensiva, mas a resposta não vem. Nessa noite, não houve desejo. E a loucura ficou guardada dentro da gaveta, ao lado da Ruger que ela agradeceu por não ter.

**_X_**

A manhã seguinte parece um verdadeiro castigo, vindo fria e sem aviso. Uma densa neblina impede que qualquer manifestação de luz solar entre pelas janelas e isso é o suficiente para que durmam pelo menos meia hora a mais que o previsto. Ali, depois de ficar um tempo com Anna, Hao caiu no sono e ela, pouco depois, também adormeceu, tendo o rosto apoiado em seu peito. Mesmo que o frio fosse tão cruel, ela não o sentiu, porque Hao Asakura tinha o corpo _quente._

É difícil explicar, mas quando você sente aquele calor, a última coisa que quer é se afastar. Ela não gosta de admitir, mas, quando abre os olhos e ainda o vê deitado e lhe abraçando, sente uma sensação de segurança que já não tem há anos. E de felicidade também. Um sorriso muito singelo lhe toma os lábios e Anna acaricia lenta e cuidadosamente o rosto de Hao, afastando algumas mechas castanhas de seus olhos.

_(Não dá para imaginar que aquele seja o mesmo homem de antes, não é Anna? E você, por que está tão feliz?)_

Ela procura ignorar esses pensamentos tolos e repousa o rosto sobre o peito dele, fechando lentamente os olhos. Só os abre depois que sente a carícia sutil dos dedos de Hao contra sua nuca.

"Achei que estivesse dormindo." Ela diz.

"É que eu tenho um sono muito leve." Hao abre os olhos lentamente para encará-la. O sorriso que dá não é, de longe, a sombra do sorriso sarcástico com o qual Anna está acostumada. É algo mais sereno, mais..._gentil?_ Não é bem essa a palavra, mas Anna não se lembra de algo que se encaixe melhor.

"Não foi o que pareceu depois que dormiu." Anna sorri, mas em nenhum momento tira de Hao aquela serenidade presente em seu olhar. Ele apenas encolhe os ombros, passando os dedos carinhosamente pelos fios loiros de seus cabelos.

"Tem razão." Admite, dando um sorriso singelo. "Faz muito tempo que eu não durmo bem assim. Obrigado Anna."

Obrigado Anna.

Ela não se lembra da última vez que alguém a agradeceu por algo tão simples assim. E também não se lembra de quando foi que ficou feliz por isso. Mas a verdade é que está agora, mesmo quando ele ergue seu queixo e lhe captura os lábios em um beijo _(libidinoso? Voluptuoso? Não, é diferente do que você está acostumada) _sutil. Apenas um roçar de lábios muito leve. E ele sorri.

"Eu gosto de você, Anna." Ele diz, sem afastar os lábios dos dela. E aquela é a primeira vez que Hao a vê sorrir. Ela não responde, mas ele não espera isso. A resposta está naquele sorriso e nos olhos. Hao já sabe captar as nuances do negro, assim como Anna capta a loucura dos olhos rubros e do sorriso.

E ela não a sente nele naquela fria manhã de dezembro.

**_X_**

Ele gosta dela. Não é algo que goste de admitir, mas ele consegue. Porque é verdade e, às vezes, dizer a verdade é bom. Hao reflete bastante sobre isso enquanto trabalha na mesa do escritório. Hoje é o dia em que passará no hospital para visitar Tao Ren. É verdade que já sabe que ele acordou, mas o tempo ainda não lhe permitiu fazer uma visita a ele. Além disso, Ren precisava descansar. Mas talvez consiga convencer os médicos a deixá-lo ir para casa, dependendo de seu estado. E isso seria ótimo, pensa Hao.

Mas novamente, sem que perceba, os pensamentos migram para um certo par de olhos negros e ele se pega imaginando em como a dona deles deveria estar agora. A possibilidade de ligar para ela o assombra, mas ele resiste à tentação. Não quer incomodá-la e também acha que não conseguiria simplesmente ouvir sua voz. Desejaria vê-la – e talvez desejasse algo mais.

E é o fato de gostar dela que realmente o incomoda. A verdade é que Hao Asakura não se lembra de ter tido algum relacionamento duradouro e, quando o tinha, este tinha que ser encerrado por seu próprio desejo de manter em segredo seu verdadeiro trabalho. Mas ele também pensa e admite para si mesmo que nunca se apaixonou por alguém a ponto de realmente querer manter algo firme. Talvez houvesse apenas uma outra pessoa, mas isto não vinha ao caso. Não agora.

Com Anna em sua vida, os pensamentos ficavam ocupados a ponto que não pensasse, a todo o momento, na vingança que tinha de realizar. Ele jamais se esqueceu de seu irmãozinho – nem que quisesse poderia, pois eles estavam ligados –, mas Anna fora um marco em sua vida, de uma forma que não sabe explicar. E talvez o fato de gostar dela também o incomode pela morte de seu irmão. Porque, de certa forma, a culpa o acompanha para onde quer que vá desde que teve aquele sonho no hospital.

Hao suspira, acendendo um cigarro. Pensar tempo demais sobre essas coisas é doloroso, porque ele sempre sentirá um vazio por não ter mais seu irmão por perto. Foi como perder uma parte de si mesmo, tendo a ciência de que ela jamais voltará novamente. Eles eram mais que irmãos. Tinham um elo forte, talvez pelo fato de serem gêmeos. A distância da morte de Yoh nunca doeu tanto na alma do irmão mais velho. Nunca foi tão forte também. Ele não chora, mas não significa que não se sinta tão triste quanto os outros. E pensar nisso o faz erguer-se da mesa. Apenas comunica a Luchist que vai sair. E que não tem hora para voltar.

_**X**_

Para Anna Kyoyama, é estranho admitir que possui um sentimento tão forte por alguém. De certa forma, Hao Asakura foi a primeira pessoa que mexeu com seus sentimentos dessa maneira, mas ela também julga que o rosto dele lhe é bastante familiar. Ele é um rapaz bonito e de classe e talvez ela já o tenha visto nos restaurantes que freqüentava e em outros lugares também.

Mas ela acha difícil ser apenas isso, porque a fisionomia é um pouco diferente. Mas ela não consegue se lembrar, como se a imagem fosse bloqueada de sua mente. Suspira, lavando as mãos e se olha no espelho. O próprio reflexo já deixou de aparecer a muito tempo. Dentro do vidro fosco, ela enxerga apenas a presença de Asakura no Hao. E ela detesta ter que dizer isso para si mesma, mas os fatos a levam a concluir somente uma coisa:

Está apaixonada por ele.

_**X**_

A loucura pende de seus lábios em forma de fumaça quando ele a expira no ar. As mãos estão enfiadas nos bolsos e ele encara a lápide, imaginando como seu irmãozinho deve estar debaixo daquela terra fria. Ele não merecia isso. Tudo que Yoh merecia – e queria – era ter uma vida tranqüila e sem preocupações. É difícil para Hao admitir que as coisas terminaram dessa maneira. E é doloroso também.

Enquanto acaricia a pedra acinzentada e sem brilho, Hao deposita sobre ela, uma pequena sakura, pois era a flor favorita de seu irmão.

"Sei que tenho que vir te visitar mais vezes." Ele diz. "Mas ainda é muito difícil saber que você não vai mais voltar, Yoh." Os dedos deslizam pela pedra até tocar a grama. Por um instante, a visão de seu irmão preso dentro do caixão e gritando por sua ajuda o assombra. Ele se ergue, um pouco assustado, mas, pela segunda vez, é Anna quem o salva da insanidade que o cerca. O celular está tocando. Hao o atende, mas qualquer tentativa de falar algo é vã; as palavras ficam presas em sua garganta.

_"Hao?"_

_(A voz dela o acalma)_

"Eu estou aqui." Ele responde, suspirando. As pernas ainda recusam a se mover, mas ele sente que recobra a razão lentamente.

_"Você demorou a atender. Está ocupado?"_

_(É estranho, não é? Ela tem esse poder sobre você...)_

"Não, é que..." Hao massageia levemente a testa, lendo e relendo o nome do irmão sob a lápide _(e a imagem dele se contorcendo e gritando e chamando Hao, Hao, Hao)_ até que desvia o olhar para o chão. "..eu só não prestei atenção, me desculpe."

"Você parece distante, Hao. Ultimamente, tem parecido assim quase sempre. Há algo que queira me contar?"

_(De alguma forma que você não sabe explicar, a insanidade está indo embora. Ela te deixa em paz, Hao. Ela...)_

"São apenas momentos difíceis." Ele diz, afastando-se lentamente do túmulo. "Podemos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora se quiser."

"Claro. Venha até aqui hoje, talvez esteja precisando descansar."

_(Ren está te esperando, mas tudo parece tão distante. Você só enxerga os olhos negros e, refletidos neles, a imagem de seu irmão)_

"Tudo bem." As palavras saltam de sua boca, antes que possa detê-las. Ren compreenderá. Hao sabe que sim.

"Vou esperar."

_(É algo forte..é algo muito forte que te prende a ela, Hao. Mas o quê?)_

O silêncio paira no ar durante alguns segundos e Hao sente um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

"E, Anna..."

_"Sim?"_

_(É tão forte que chega a arder, mas você nunca sentiu isso antes, então...)_

"Não... Nada. Até mais tarde." Ele desliga, sem esperar uma resposta. O cigarro está no chão, mas só agora Hao parece notar a realidade ao seu redor. Seu irmão quer dizer algo, mas Hao ainda é incapaz de compreender.

_(A verdade é simples e você, fraco demais para compreender)_

**X**

Seu coração ainda está disparado quando ele desliga. As últimas palavras dele ainda estão jogadas no ar com uma verdade que ela julga jamais ser capaz de desvendar. Aquilo tudo é tão estranho e tão constrangedor que a faz sentir-se como uma verdadeira tola. Anna Kyoyama não gosta de se sentir assim.

Também não gosta de pensar que está se entregando demais a um relacionamento que não irá para frente. Não irá, ela repete mentalmente, enquanto esfrega as mãos com mais força embaixo d'água.

_(As manchas não querem sair)_

Tudo é tão confuso, tão confuso. Ela já não sabe mais o que pensar, já não sabe como agir, já não sabe o que fazer, já não sabe... mais nada. É desesperador, é estranho e é insano também. Em um segundo, está tudo bem. No outro, quando Hao Asakura deixa palavras soltas no ar, seu mundo desaba. É isso. Só isso.

Ele está cercando seu mundo, destruindo sua sanidade, tomando conta de tudo, ele está...

_(O que você sente por ele?)_

As mãos. Ela as esfrega com mais força, mas não é realmente para elas que está olhando agora. Tudo o que vê são os olhos, o sorriso e a tatuagem _(é um demônio? Uma cobra? Um dragão? Não sei, não sei..)_ envoltos por uma fumaça que não está ali. Mas nada mais importa.

_(Eu não sei)_

Ela só quer estar ao lado dele, mesmo que o preço seja alto demais.

_**X**_

Aquela noite é diferente das outras, pensa Anna, enquanto espera o rapaz chegar. Ele apenas ligou-lhe de volta e pediu que estivesse pronta, pois iriam sair. Ela estranha um pouco essa atitude, mas não o contradiz. Imaginou que ficariam no apartamento dela – talvez vissem um filme, pedissem uma pizza ou fizessem qualquer outra coisa antes de irem para a cama, não exatamente nessa ordem, é claro – ou, no máximo, iriam jantar fora.

Entretanto, quando escuta a campainha tocar e vê um arranjo de lírios brancos através do olho mágico, ela nota o quão diferente ele está. Abre a porta e dá passagem a ele, não conseguindo esconder o singelo sorriso em seus lábios ao receber as flores.

"São minhas favoritas." Ela diz, deixando as flores de lado enquanto procura um vaso apropriado para elas. "Não achei que fosse acertar da segunda vez."

"Confesso que é um gosto bastante peculiar, mas combina com você, já que representam a beleza." Ele sorri ao vê-la desviar o olhar e sabe que ela está sem jeito. Geralmente se aproveitaria disso, mas pensa duas vezes e deixa essa oportunidade escapar, mesmo que, por ventura, possa vir a se arrepender mais tardiamente.

"É melhor nós irmos antes que fique tarde." Quando ela torna a olhá-lo, Hao detecta nos olhos negros a dureza de sempre, mas também há uma leve suavidade muito difícil de enxergar, mas que ele detecta, porque sabe como ler o olhar dela.

"Claro." Hao estende uma das mãos para Anna e, por questão de segundos, a loira encara como se perguntasse o que ele queria. Mas a tranqüilidade em seu olhar acaba por ser uma ótima explicação. Anna segura a mão dele sutilmente e saem do apartamento.

_**X**_

"Para onde estamos indo?"

A pergunta só vem alguns minutos depois, quando Anna nota que estão se afastando do centro de Tókyo. Para esse lado, não há restaurantes ou cinemas ou qualquer coisa divertida – se é que pode se chamar um programa assim de diversão, é claro.

"Você vai ver." Ele sorri daquela maneira tão irritante e Anna sabe que ele não dirá mais nada. Hao Asakura sabe ser inconveniente quando quer e, na opinião de Anna, isso significa quase sempre.

Conformada, mas ainda impaciente Anna espera que cheguem logo ao seu destino. Aquele dia foi bastante cansativo, mas, de alguma forma, está tudo bem sair um pouco à noite desde que seja para ficar com ele. Em outros tempos, talvez achasse isso perda de tempo – talvez ainda ache, em algum lugar de sua mente que não pode vencer o desejo de estar ali naquele instante –, mas decide ignorar isso quando descansa a cabeça sobre o encosto do banco e fecha lentamente os olhos.

A última coisa que vê, são as luzes da cidade se tornando borrões.

_**X**_

_Breu._

_Preto._

_Escuridão._

_Ausência de luz._

_Falta de_

_(olhos vermelhos e sorriso sem gato?)_

_calor._

_O ar é frio e a atmosfera é densa e pegajosa. Seus membros estão presos por_

_(gato sem sorriso e fumaça)_

_grilhões de ferro. Ela tenta erguer os olhos e focar a visão em algo, mas à sua frente há apenas escuridão. Preto. Ausência de luz sem fim. Sem brilho. Sem esperança._

_(Insanidade para todos os lados)_

_"Anna, Anna..."_

_A voz é distante, mas ela sabe que vem de cima. Qualquer movimento que tente fazer parece causar uma dor fulminante em seu corpo, mas ela se esforça para olhar o_

_(Demônio? A cobra? O dragão?)_

_dono daquela voz tão familiar. No entanto, não vê nada além de escuridão. Nada._

_"Anna, Anna...você sabe...você sabe..."_

_E então, olhos de desespero despontam da escuridão. Olhos âmbar, olhos da cor-do-medo, olhos vermelhos, olhos de não-cor._

_'O que eu sei', ela quer dizer. No entanto, a voz não sai e sente a garganta seca. Há um estranho sabor de sangue em sua boca._

_"Anna..."_

_Mãos. Mãos lhe segurando o pescoço. Garras cravando em seus ombros e aquela gargalhada doentia de um certo gato gordo e listrado. E os olhos castanho-rubros a encarando da escuridão. Mil e um olhos vindos de todo lugar._

_(Desespero, desespero, agonia, dor)_

_"Anna, Anna, Anna..."_

_**X**_

"...você não vai acordar?"

A voz. Aquela voz...a voz que a chama...

_(É a mesma? Será que é...)_

"Chegamos, querida." A voz insiste, segurando sua mão cuidadosamente (e há calor).

Os olhos dela abrem subitamente. Dois pontos negros que passam rapidamente pelo cinza e também pelo branco antes de voltarem para a cor da maré noturna. Hao sente a mão de Anna mais fria que o normal e entrelaça os dedos com os dela lentamente. A respiração dela está um pouco alterada, ele nota. "Está tudo bem, Anna?"

Há um quê de preocupação em seu timbre. Mesmo naquele estado, Anna detecta isso e, de alguma forma, é aquilo (ironicamente) que traz de volta sua sanidade mental.

"Está." A resposta sai um pouco mais seca do que ela planeja, mas não tem problema. Não para ele. Inconscientemente, seus dedos apertam os dele, como se buscassem aquele calor. Ainda se sente um pouco desnorteada quando olha além do vidro do carro. "Onde estamos..?"

"Na praia." Ele diz, desfazendo o breve contato das mãos para sair do carro. Dá a volta e abre a porta para Anna, ajudando-a a sair. Num primeiro instante, as pernas dela estão tão fracas, que Hao tem que ampará-la para que não caia. "Tem certeza de que está bem? Eu posso te levar para casa se preferir, Anna."

Agora ela tem certeza. Aquela preocupação está lá, não de forma sutil, mas completamente exposta. Ela sente isso emanando através do calor do corpo dele, através de cada respiração. Repousa o rosto em seu peito, mas se recusa a fechar os olhos, porque não quer ver aquilo tudo novamente.

"Não, está tudo bem." Anna ergue os olhos para ele.

_(Negros nublados)_

Anna não sorri, tampouco ele espera que ela o faça. Ao invés disso, Anna se encolhe mais perto dele, como se buscasse todo o calor que Hao Asakura fosse capaz de transmitir. O desejo de acender um cigarro é tão grande, que ele sente as mãos tremularem.

_(Loucura em forma de fumaça)_

"Não está, não." Ele diz, por fim e lhe segura o queixo cuidadosamente.

_(Olhos negros, olhos rubros, perdição)_

"Hao..." Ela quer, ela deseja, mas não consegue. Desviar o olhar é difícil, é quase impossível. Mas Anna Kyoyama não sabe que tem o mesmo efeito sobre ele. Ela ainda não foi capaz de perceber.

"Você só precisa descansar, está bem?" Os dedos correm por seu rosto e ele a coloca de volta no carro. Anna não diz nada, apenas se encolhe no banco que agora parece tão enorme. Antes de entrar, Hao olha na direção do mar noturno. Seus olhos acompanham o movimento das ondas, até que a mão de Anna lhe puxa para dentro do carro.

O sorriso de Cheshire brilha minguante no céu. A insanidade já consumiu os dois.

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, acho que esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos da fic inteira, porque eu adorei escrever o sonho da Anna. E eu também achei que esse final ficou digno, apesar de que...bem, eu não vou dizer 8D

Eu adoro trabalhar o tema insanidade, ele é tão divertido~

_**Reviews ou eu mando um certo palhaço assassino atrás de vocês.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Insanidade Mútua**

_-_

_Presente de aniversário ( muito atrasado) para Ms. Cookie._

_-_

_Primeiro vem a fumaça. Depois os olhos rubros. E, só então, a loucura._

_-_

Anna só nota, de fato, que não estão em seu prédio, quando vê Hao entrando na garagem e acenando para o porteiro. Ela não é capaz de dizer o caminho que pegaram ou quanto tempo demoraram a chegar, mas não sente vontade de descobrir. A única coisa que deseja agora é encontrar o conforto de uma cama grande e macia no silêncio eterno do leito daqueles lençóis que ainda desconhece, mas que sabe que têm o perfume dele.

Deixa-se guiar pelas mãos quentes e firmes de Asakura no Hao até a porta do elevador. Ele não diz nenhuma palavra até que pisem dentro do apartamento e ela se sente eternamente grata por isso, apreciando o silêncio que ele lhe dedica. Dentro da cobertura, as paredes são brancas e forradas por obras de arte; infinidades delas, uma mais bela que a outra. Talvez Anna se surpreendesse um pouco mais se estivesse melhor, mas a verdade é que nada daquilo a impressiona naquele instante.

Ela não presta atenção em nada. Nem mesmo no caminho que fazem pelos corredores ou na beleza presente nestes. Quando finalmente avista a cama – bela e macia à sua espera –, Anna descalça os sapatos e deixa o corpo cair de bruços sobre esta. O perfume dele está lá. Está em todo lugar. E ela se deixa envolver por aquele aroma doce e delicado _(e venenoso também)_ quando ele se deita ao seu lado, passando um dos braços por seus ombros. Se espera palavras de consolo – e ela não as espera – estas jamais vieram. Hao não olha em sua direção, mas Anna enxerga o brilho rubro de seus olhos captados através do reflexo do vidro. Em sua respiração, reina apenas o perfume dele. Em sua mente, apenas o olhar.

Finalmente a coragem _(ou a falta de sanidade, mas é muito difícil diferenciar os dois na presença dele)_ faz com que encare o dono daqueles olhos tão serpentinos. Anna ergue o corpo de modo que uma das mãos fique ao lado do corpo dele e _faz_ com que Hao Asakura também a olhe. Ele não compreende a mudança tão repentina para as atitudes dela, mas talvez ele não saiba o efeito daquele perfume e daquele olhar. É um veneno doce e embriagante do qual Anna jamais quererá se desfazer.

"Você me deseja, Hao?" A pergunta o pega desprevenido quando ela entrelaça uma das mãos às dele e usa a outra para acariciar-lhe o tórax cuidadosamente, debruçando-se sobre o rapaz. Há algo diferente nos olhos de meia-noite. Algo mais perigoso que faz um desejo ainda mais intenso – se é que isso é possível – apossar-se dele. É um desejo tão forte que o faz esquecer-se do irmão, de Ren e de todo o resto, pelo menos naquele instante.

Seus lábios permanecem entreabertos e uma resposta muda paira no ar, assim como a brisa do vento que murmura seus lamentos ao lado de fora daquele quarto. Os botões da camisa são soltos, um a um sem que ela desvie o olhar por nenhum instante. Hao não está acostumado a ser a presa, mas se sente a mais frágil das criaturas naquele instante.

_"Diga para mim."_ Ela sussurra ao pé de seu ouvido, despindo-o de toda a sanidade – se é que ainda lhe resta alguma – que possa ter. E os olhos são tão convidativos, tão desejosos...

"E-eu..." As palavras morrem antes de deixarem seus lábios. O veneno de Anna age de maneira mais lenta. E machuca mais. _"Eu desejo, Anna..."_ Os lábios de movem num sussurro quase inexistente que ela capta no ar. Um sorriso de vitória é sua resposta quando ela lhe toma os lábios com volúpia.

Ele talvez queira dizer algo, mas suas mãos estão ocupadas em torná-la ainda mais próxima. Quando os lábios, relutantes, se afastam buscando por ar, ele a encara com aquela surpresa que não é de seu feitio. E Anna acha isso ótimo, porque agora é só loucura, desejo e obsessão. "Talvez nós não devêssemos, você não está.."

"Shh..." Ela repousa o indicador sobre seus lábios, tendo agora as pernas coladas às laterais de seu corpo. "Eu também, Hao," Começa, inclinando-se sobre ele, até alcançar seu ouvido. _"também te desejo."_

E ele não resiste mais.

_**X**_

Anna acorda sentindo um calor diferente do calor do corpo de Hao. Há algo macio ao seu lado e quando ela acaricia, sente _pêlos._ Seus olhos se abrem subitamente e só então ela nota que não está em sua própria casa. Segura os lençóis de seda _(com o perfume dele)_ sobre o peito nu e olha em volta. Aquele, com certeza, não é o seu quarto. E ela não tem um gato.

...

"Um _gato?_" Anna questiona e isso parece um pouco ridículo. Ela encara o filhote adormecido, tendo uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. O primeiro pensamento que passa por sua mente é que, de forma alguma, Hao Asakura combina com um gato. E o segundo é por que diabos ele está deitado ao seu lado, mas ela desiste de descobrir ao escutar uma melodia vinda do corredor.

Em algum canto obscuro de sua mente, Anna sente como se já tivesse escutado aquilo antes e se obriga a ficar de pé, deixando o lençol escorrer pelo corpo agora desprotegido contra a brisa fria que vem da porta. Ela se encaminha até o guarda-roupa e o abre, vendo uma infinidade de camisas e opta por uma branca qualquer, vestindo-a antes de seguir a trilha deixada por aquela música tão inebriante.

Só então, enquanto segue a passos tétricos pelos corredores do apartamento, é que ela nota as obras de arte que decoram todo o lugar. Estão nas paredes em forma de quadros, no chão em forma de tapetes e até mesmo sobre as mesas como pequenas estatuetas ou vasos caríssimos, ela pensa. Mas sua atenção logo é desviada para o fim do corredor e ela nota que já não está mais no mesmo lugar, mas sim no segundo andar da casa.

E lá, ela o avista, sentado sobre o banco do piano, acariciando as teclas como se fossem o corpo de uma mulher _(o seu corpo)_, mas excessivamente frágil. Algo que se quebraria a qualquer instante se a violência ou o ódio tomassem conta de seu ser. Ele está de costas, mas Anna sente que está de olhos fechados, coisa que ela não consegue fazer. Dedica esse momento a escutá-lo e a admirá-lo também, porque jamais em toda sua vida, imaginou que presenciaria tal cena. Não com ele.

_E é tão bonito,_ pensa Anna, acompanhando os movimentos dos dedos que destoam à melodia por toda aquela sala, talvez por toda a casa, mas ela não sabe dizer. Sente como se ela ricocheteasse nas paredes e penetrasse em sua mente através dos ouvidos na sua forma mais tênue e pueril. Entrega-se àquela canção de corpo e alma, como se entrega aos braços dele sempre que se encontram.

É como se, naquele momento, Hao se fundisse à melodia e _(O Demônio, ou a cobra, ou o dragão, porque você nunca decorará o que é aquela tatuagem, Anna. Nunca)_ formasse uma única coisa. Um único ser perfeito capaz de possuí-la com um sopro enevoado de sua canção. E somente quando a nota final atinge seus ouvidos, é que ela nota que Hao agora também a olha por cima do ombro. Os dedos ainda repousados sobre as teclas e a respiração lenta, como se ainda acompanhasse o ritmo das notas musicais que morreram com a ressoar da última tecla.

Aqueles olhos estão repletos de loucura, de insanidade e de ódio também. Anna sente-se tomada por uma estranha sensação de vertigem, frio e vazio e olha em volta, avistando um porta-retratos antes que a vista escureça e tudo se torne negro.

_(E ela embarca para o mundo dos sonhos outra vez)_

_**X**_

_Desta vez, tudo é muito branco. Excessivamente branco. Doloridamente branco. Ela (ou eu, ou você, ou qualquer um que se atreva a penetrar neste mundo ou espaço. Tanto faz também) sente o corpo mais leve do que nunca e caminha sob aquele lençol de águas límpidas que se tornou sua visão._

_Ali, escuta a canção tocada de maneira tão angelical por um demônio oculto atrás das cortinas e das máscaras de um teatro previamente planejado. É difícil para as pessoas compreenderem, mas ela sabe que se trata de um demônio, porque conhece aquele olhar. E também o sorriso._

_E mesmo que queira – e que deseje – se livrar, percebe que está eternamente presa aos grilhões d'alma daquele que agora toca aquela suave canção. Aos poucos, sente uma dormência tomar conta de seu corpo, enquanto ele (que não tem rosto, nome ou significado algum) se aproxima lentamente. Mas a canção não a abandona. Continua tocando no fundo de sua mente como se quisesse que_

_(Você se lembre de algo. Será que não é capaz de se lembrar?)_

_enlouquecesse aos poucos, com o perfume da névoa que o rodeava. Cada passo dele significava uma nota ressoada no ar. Cada respiração ou cada brisa que arrastava os cabelos (longos? Curtos? Claros? Escuros?) para trás tinham um timbre diferente. E em seus olhos a eterna loucura de um ser que desconhece_

_(Sou eu, Anna. Você não lembra da minha voz?)_

_o amor. Mas de uma maneira que ela não sabe (e talvez não queira, mas isso não faz diferença alguma ali) explicar, deixa-se tomar pelo calor daqueles braços que se encaixam perfeitamente ao seu corpo. E bebe do veneno daqueles lábios como se disso dependesse a sua vida. E é doce. E ela gosta._

_(Me escute, por favor...por favor..p..or..fa..)_

_Ele sussurra quatro palavras quentes ao pé de seu ouvido e toma-lhe os lábios novamente com a chama intensa de um insano querer que jamais vai se apagar. É a chama eterna de um não-amor que sempre reinará entre o céu e a terra. O demônio e o anjo. Ele e ela._

_"Eu te desejo, Anna."_

_As quatro palavras que ela jamais se esquecerá._

_**X**_

E novamente se vê desperta, coberta pelo calor daqueles lençóis finos e cercada pela penumbra que reina nas paredes daquele quarto frio e vazio. Sente uma estranha sensação de embrulho no estômago quando se lembra dos sonhos e, de alguma forma, também sente o sabor dos lábios daquele demônio sobre os seus. Tudo está muito confuso, até que o cheiro adocicado de menta e nicotina paira no ar. Lentamente, ela se ergue olhando em volta e o encontra sentado sob a única poltrona do quarto. Os olhos negros se encontram com o olhar vermelho protegido por uma fina camada de fumaça.

Anna entreabre os lábios, buscando algum ar, mas encontra apenas o sabor adocicado de um veneno que não a abandonará tão cedo _(e talvez nunca mais)_. Seus olhos se estreitam felinamente, procurando alguma resposta naquele olhar tão duro dele. "Apague isso, Hao." Diz, por fim. E ele apaga no cinzeiro, aproximando-se lentamente e expirando a fumaça em seu rosto. Anna abre a boca para praguejar algo, mas vê-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa quando sente os braços dele envolverem seu corpo no abraço mais caloroso _(e familiar)_ que já sentiu. Quer dizer algo, mas sente que toda a voz e os sentidos são tomados por aquele perfume que paira no ar.

_"Não faça mais isso comigo."_ Ouve-o sussurrar e fecha os olhos, apertando as mãos firmemente contra suas costas.

E se lembra do dono daquela voz.

_**X**_

Agora, pensa Anna, faz sentido. Os sonhos, as semelhanças e a música também. As coisas fazem muito sentido quando as peças do quebra-cabeças se colocam no lugar. E as daquele estão começando a se encaixar lentamente, como as engrenagens de um velho relógio que há muito já não funcionam.

_**X**_

"Aquele do porta-retratos ao seu lado..na sala de música..." Ela tenta ser sutil, usar as palavras certas, porque tem algo errado. Uma peça que falta, uma engrenagem falha.

"Meu irmão." Diz rapidamente, olhando-a por cima da farta mesa do café. Há um retrato de ambos pendurado sobre a parede onde estão abraçados também, mas Anna só nota quando Hao o aponta. E é evidente demais. "Por quê?"

"Está na cara." Anna toma um gole do suco, encarando a foto. Ambos sorriem, mas é muito fácil identificar quem é quem.

"É, somos gêmeos." O sorriso dele, diferente dos outros, é muito dócil e passivo e não desaparece nem mesmo quando ele morde a torrada.

Anna gira os orbes, voltando a encarar o retrato. "Se você não me dissesse, eu jamais saberia." Tudo podia ter ficado bem se a conversa tivesse sido encerrada ali, dando lugar a outro assunto. "E onde ele está?"

Uma brecha. Só uma. Os olhos castanho-rubros tomam um tom levemente acinzentado e o sorriso some vagamente. Hao segura a faca com geléia e a encara _(como sangue, porque a culpa é sua, Hao-nii)_. Desliza-a pela torrada. "Ele está morto."

O silêncio pairando no ar e aquela fumaça invisível que o cerca, espalhando insanidade onde quer que Asakura no Hao passe. Ele ergue o olhar para ela e aquele sorriso demoníaco está lá e os dedos apertam com força a lâmina da faca, como se _desejasse _se ferir. Como se isso fosse amenizar _(a culpa, Hao?)_ o fato de ele estar morto.

Anna quer dizer algo, mas as palavras somem diante da visão daqueles olhos.

_**X**_

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te deixe em casa?" Ele pergunta, encarando-a.

"Está tudo bem, Hao. Mesmo." A loira de inclina, beijando-lhe os lábios de maneira sutil. "Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas do meu trabalho, então volto de táxi depois."

"Eu passaria para te pegar, mas preciso visitar meu amigo que está no hospital." Ele suspira, ajeitando-se sobre o banco do carro.

"Não se preocupe, está bem?" Lhe deposita outro beijo nos lábios, este mais longo por insistência dele, e depois sai. Hao vê apenas a sombra dela, enquanto se lembra de seu irmão.

_**X**_

Ele dirige de maneira tétrica na direção do escritório.

_(Nee, nee, Hao-nii, nós podemos ir comprar as coisas pro Matamune esta tarde?)_

Mentalmente, o percurso já está traçado em sua mente.

_(Mas já deu um nome a ele, Yoh? Tudo bem, nós podemos ir depois que eu voltar do trabalho)_

Junto dele, Hao relembra de todos os dados que adquiriu até agora, mas sabe que são muito poucos para os seus recursos.

_(Claro que sim, ba-ka-nii! – Ele ri. – Eu não podia deixar ele sem nome, né? – Sorri daquela maneira tão infantil. – Vou ficar te esperando, promete não demorar?)_

O assassino trabalhou muito bem e deixou poucas pistas. Nenhuma pegada. Nenhuma digital. Apenas a bala.

_(Prometo)_

Hao entra com o carro no subterrâneo e passa reto por todos, sem nem sequer cumprimentá-los. Isso não é normal de sua índole e também não é normal que ignore as perguntas quando questionam se ele se machucou.

_(Mas agora a culpa é sua, porque você não me ajudou)_

Ele entra no escritório e agradece à Luchist mentalmente por todos os papéis em sua mesa estarem organizados. Acende um cigarro, ignorando a ardência na mão esquerda e abre o notebook, esperando encontrar lá, novas informações. Luchist aparece poucos minutos, lhe trazendo um copo de whisky _(sem gelo, por favor)_ e uma prancheta.

"Eles refizeram, por três vezes, o exame de balística." Luchist começa, evitando olhar diretamente para ele ou para a fumaça do cigarro. Hao bebe um gole do whisky e sente-o descer rasgando pela garganta. Ele gosta disso. "Pela bala em si e a pólvora deixada em ambos os locais, concluíram que as balas pertencem à mesma arma, mas não ao mesmo cartucho. É difícil lidar com a situação, mas os detetives também concluíram que quem atirou em Yoh, atirou de perto e ele não ofereceu resistência alguma. Não podemos saber o mesmo de Ren, já que ele foi encontrado em um local diferente ao da cena do crime."

Hao expira a fumaça no ar e termina o whisky em um único gole. Qualquer um ficaria bêbado com aquela dose, mas Hao Asakura não. Ele apenas ergue os olhos assustadoramente rubros para Luchist e o encara. "E como ele está?"

"Bem melhor, mas ainda parece fraco demais para falar. Pelo menos não falou com nenhum dos homens que eu..." A voz vai morrendo à medida que sente aquele olhar tomá-lo. A fumaça do cigarro também está mais próxima. Perigosamente mais próxima. "...mandei..."

"Ele está _acordado?_" Hao não se move, mas Luchist acompanha o trajeto da fumaça que chega até ele o envolve como se o outro a manipulasse ao seu bel-prazer _(e isso é loucura, porque ninguém pode manipular o percurso de uma fumaça, não seja tolo)._

"S-sim, mas o senhor andou tão ocupado e.."

"Há quanto tempo?" Ele pergunta, sem alterar o tom de voz. Traga o cigarro profundamente e expira a fumaça. "_Quanto tempo, Luchist?_"

"Uma semana..." Ele desvia o olhar. É a primeira vez em tanto tempo que vê seu patrão alterado dessa maneira. "Mas aconteceram tantas coisas, senhor Hao...e eu achei que seria melhor.."

"Uma _semana!_" Hao espalma as mãos contra a mesa, erguendo-se. "Eu te disse para que me mantivesse informado sobre _cada_ **respiração** diferente de Tao Ren e você espera uma semana para me dizer!" Lentamente, ele se move na direção de onde Luchist está e encara o homem. Luchist se sente preso àquele olhar, preso ao medo que ele inspira com sua presença. "Eu vou sair daqui, pegar o meu carro e ir ver como Ren está. _Quando_ eu voltar, é bom que saiba de mais algo ou eu arranco a sua língua fora para que nunca mais possa me dar recados novamente, estamos entendidos?" Hao apaga o cigarro na mão do homem, mas em nenhum instante ele ousa a alterar a expressão ou gemer de dor. Não tem esse direito.

"Sim, senhor Hao." Diz ele de maneira polida e sem ousar a erguer o olhar por um segundo sequer.

"Ótimo. Porque eu não quero ter que perder um homem de confiança tão eficiente quanto você." A conversa se encerra e Hao dirigisse à porta, deixando-a aberta quando sai. Luchist inspira o ar profundamente e apóia uma das mãos sobre a mesa. Aquela queimadura servirá de lembrança para que _nunca mais_ desacate as ordens de seu senhor.

_**X**_

Ela massageia as têmporas, inclinando o rosto para trás. Tantas lembranças vindas num único dia não lhe trouxeram nada além de uma forte dor de cabeça. Um suspiro lhe abandona os lábios quando a empregada entra, deixando a aspirina e o copo d'água sobre a mesa. Anna não agradece, porque não é de seu feitio. Mas antes que a moça de cabelos róseos deixe a sala, ela a chama.

"Você fez os relatórios que eu pedi?" Os olhos a fulminam, mas não é proposital. É apenas típico de Anna agir assim com pessoas fracas como Tamamura Tamao.

"E-eu fiz." Ela abaixa o rosto, evita o olhar dela e aperta a bandeja com força contra o peito. "E-estão embaixo dos papéis.."

Anna passa os olhos rapidamente pela mesa e os encontra espalhados junto com outros papéis. "_Claro,_ como eu não pude ver embaixo de todos esses papéis?" Ironia que fere. Anna não nota ou finge não notar as lágrimas nos olhos de Tamao, porque ela é_ fraca._ E Anna não gosta de pessoas fracas. A empregada sai, encostando a porta da sala e Anna passa e repassa os olhos pelo relatório, tentando permanecer racional.

A verdade é bastante clara e lhe atinge com a força de um soco.

Provavelmente se não estivesse sentada naquele momento, teria caído de joelhos no chão.

_**X**_

As paredes do hospital são brancas e levemente tingidas por um tom amarelado que Hao associa ao cansaço e à doença que aquele local respira. Ele não notou isso das outras vezes, mas nota agora, enquanto, distraidamente, acompanha a enfermeira até o quarto onde Ren está. Ela diz que ele está muito melhor do que antes, mas que não falou absolutamente nada desde que acordou. Diz também que isso pode ser devido ao trauma do tiro, mas são coisas que Hao já soube por intermédio de Luchist e que não lhe interessam. Enquanto caminha, vê pessoas definhando lentamente em seus leitos, como as paredes que descascam, principalmente nas áreas do teto.

Cheiro de doença e morte.

Por algum motivo, isso faz com que se lembre de Yoh, apesar de nada disso combinar com ele. Yoh era uma pessoa extremamente alegre e cheia de vida e o simples pensamento de que ele está morto e de que não estará em casa para recebe-lo quando chegar, ainda assombra Hao como uma cruz que provavelmente carregará pelo resto de seus dias. Ele sente isso tão claramente quanto enxerga as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos _(mas elas diminuíram um pouco desde que Anna passou a fazer parte de seus dias)_, formando pequenas bolsas roxas.

"..então eu acho melhor o senhor ter cuidado mesmo que ele já esteja acordado há algum tempo." Ela diz, tendo um sorriso dócil nos lábios. Hao não sabe do que ela está falando, mas reconhece aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar e sabe que ela está flertando.

"Obrigado, vou cuidar bem dele." Um sorriso polidamente falso – mas que ela jamais notará – é sua resposta antes que entre no quarto. Ren está teimosamente sentado na cama e o encara com os olhos ambarinos, como se o esperasse ali há muito tempo. Os longos cabelos azulados deixam uma trilha pela cama. "Mal-humorado como sempre. Sente-se melhor, Ren?"

O chinês o fulmina com os olhos quando Hao se senta ao seu lado. Ainda tem, no peito, a marca da bala e os curativos. Já está bem a ponto de não precisar de aparelhos para respirar, mas Hao desconfia que mal consegue se manter de pé. Obviamente, Ren é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

"Ah, a enfermeira disse mesmo que você não está falando com ninguém. Acreditam que seja um trauma, mas eu não acredito nisso vindo de você." Sorri ao que ele ergue os olhos em sua direção. "Não, não se preocupe. Eu já providenciei tudo para que você saia daqui. Sei o quanto detesta hospitais." Hao ri, erguendo-se. "Vamos?"

Chega a estender uma das mãos para ajudar Ren, mas essa é rapidamente repelida. O orgulho, é claro. O chinês se ergue lentamente do leito e sente uma breve vertigem. Se Hao não tivesse lhe amparado à queda, provavelmente teria de passar mais alguns dias ali. "Depois que você estiver melhor, poderá bancar o durão outra vez." Ele sorri de canto, passando um dos braços de Ren em torno de seu ombro a contra-gosto do outro. E é assim que eles se dirigem até o carro que os aguarda. O silêncio durante todo o caminho é quase perturbador.

_**X**_

Trinta minutos de trânsito nunca pareceram tão eternos para Hao Asakura. Ele agradece mentalmente aos deuses nos quais desacredita quando coloca os dois pés dentro de casa, acompanhado por um chinês nada feliz. Caminha com ele na direção do quarto e o deita na cama, indo encher a banheira em seguida. Demora algum tempo para voltar e vasculha no armário em busca de roupas confortáveis. Depois, volta-se para Ren.

"Depois de tantos dias naquele hospital, aposto que você mataria por um bom banho de banheira." Ele sorri, ajudando-o a se levantar e o guia até o banheiro. Sente falta dos resmungos mal-humorados de Ren, mas sabe que eles voltarão com o tempo. "Deixarei que aproveite bem o banho. Eu estarei esperando no quarto quando você quiser falar."

Ren o encara até que Hao feche a porta e suspira, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a banheira, antes de despir-se e entrar nela para relaxar. Sua mente ainda está um pouco confusa, mas, aos poucos, os pensamentos voltam para o lugar.

_**X**_

Hao afrouxa o nó da gravata e, saudosamente, segura Matamune nos braços quando o felino lhe pede algum carinho. Senta-se com ele na poltrona da sala e sorri, acariciando-lhe a barriga. Ele pode ser um gato diferente dos demais, mas ainda assim é um gato. Hao jamais se esquecerá da fidelidade deixada por ele em todo o tempo que seu irmão lhe fez – e ainda faz (provavelmente sempre fará) – falta. Escuta-o ronronar baixinho e deixa que os pensamentos vaguem até o par de olhos negros que lhe causam aquela sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo boa.

Ele pega o celular nas mãos e o abre, observando a única foto que possuem juntos e por muita insistência deles. Estão abraçados e Hao lhe beija carinhosamente a bochecha, olhando na direção da câmera. _Talvez,_ pensa ele, _eu mande ampliá-la depois. _Ele disca então o número de Anna e, após três longos segundos, ela o atende.

_"Hao? Aconteceu algo?"_ Ela dispara antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa. Ainda parece preocupada com o que aconteceu mais cedo, mas ele não está. Porque Matamune está ali.

"Não, eu só queria saber se você está mesmo bem. É que não poderei ir vê-la essa noite." Ele suspira e Anna poderia jurar que o escutou acendendo um cigarro.

_"Ocupado?"_ A voz dela. Ele a sente um pouco distante, talvez como daquela vez em que sentiu-se da mesma maneira no hospital. Talvez um pouco mais chocada.

"Estou cuidando de um amigo por esta noite, talvez pelo resto da semana também. Ele mora em outro país, então prefiro que ele fique comigo e melhore primeiro antes de ir embora." Ele traga o cigarro, exatamente como ela prevê e sente. A fumaça enlouquecedora o cerca.

_"Ah, aquele? Espero que melhore logo."_ Há uma breve pausa e, por um instante, Hao pensa ter ouvido um murmúrio baixo ou qualquer coisa semelhante à uma súplica.

"Está tudo bem mesmo, Anna? Acho que escutei qualquer coisa estranha. Se quiser, posso dar um jeito de ir até aí, e..."

_"Não."_ Ela o corta._ "Não se preocupe com isso, está bem? É que eu estou no trabalho e meu chefe está brigando comigo por não ter terminado os relatórios até agora."_

"Entendo." Ele sorri, certo da mentira que ela conta para encobrir algo. Mas não tem problema, porque ele também é assim. "Nos falamos durante a semana?"

_"Claro."_

Ambos desligam ao mesmo tempo e Hao contempla Ren usar suas roupas um pouco maiores que as dele. Sorri. "Escolhi algo mais confortável pra você, mas vejo que continua muito menor do que eu."

Ele abana os ombros como quem não quer dizer nada e se senta na cama. Hao deixa Matamune no chão e pede para que o gato vá brincar, pois os adultos precisam conversar. "Conte-me, Ren." Ele diz, repousando a mão sobre a do chinês e o encara. "Conte-me o que aconteceu."

Um silêncio incômodo e duradouro toma conta dos próximos segundos (ou talvez minutos, mas Hao não faz questão de contar) nos quais trocam fagulhas através dos olhares igualmente intimidadores. Ren é o primeiro a ceder. O chinês desvia os olhos para o chão e suspira, como se buscasse algum resquício da própria voz ou um ponto de partida para a sua narração. Isso leva tempo, mas Hao não se incomoda realmente. Tudo o que ele faz é levar um cigarro aos lábios e está prestes a acendê-lo quando Tao Ren o censura com repugnância.

"Desde quando você fuma?" A voz sai um pouco falha, um pouco trêmula também. Hao nota a diferença, mas não diz nada. Apenas acende o cigarro e dá a primeira tragada, encarando o outro com uma indiferença quase palpável.

"Não sei." Hao encolhe os ombros como se a resposta fosse um argumento válido que obviamente não é o suficiente para Tao Ren. Mas é a verdade. Ele não sabe mesmo. "E não fuja da raiz do assunto." Ele afina os orbes, inclinando o corpo para frente e faz questão de expirar a fumaça sobre o rosto de Ren, de modo que o chinês, enojado, vira o rosto para o lado, tossindo um bocado.

"Você está se tornando cada dia mais insuportável com essa mania de achar que manda em todos." Os olhos ambarinos encontram os castanhos, apreciando a mudança sutil para o rubro. Uma mudança muito perigosa, diga-se de passagem. "Eu estava sendo seguido."

A fumaça paira no ar por um instante, envolvendo Hao lentamente. Ele digere essa informação aos poucos, como se saboreasse isso, mas de uma forma ruim. O som dessas palavras é o suficiente para provocar nele uma ira contida que irá se alastrar de maneira lenta, enquanto Tao Ren escolhe as melhores palavras para prosseguir com sua narrativa. "Por quem?" Finalmente pergunta, enquanto os olhos correm, acompanhando a trajetória da neblina esbranquiçada.

"Eu não sei ao certo. Acredito que eram inimigos nossos, Hao, mas eu não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque eles me emboscaram." Uma das mãos desliza pelos longos cabelos azulados e os olhos correm pelo chão, como se buscasse nele as respostas para as perguntas que Hao certamente fará.

_Eles._

O som dessa palavra é muito mais significativo para Hao do que _inimigos nossos_ ou _emboscaram._ Porque _eles_ significa _mais de um,_ o que, para Hao Asakura, é um ultraje. _Vários homens_ lutando de maneira _covarde_ contra apenas um. Tao Ren é um homem muito capaz, pensa Hao. Porque ele não sabe apenas manusear um revólver, como também é perito em artes marciais. Então _eles _deveriam ser muito bons para conseguir _emboscar_, ou melhor, _ferir_ Ren.

"E como conseguiram isso, Ren? Não é qualquer pessoa que consegue essa façanha." Ele ergue os olhos, tragando o cigarro novamente. O chinês encara a fumaça e sente que nela há algo muito pior que o veneno da nicotina. _Há loucura._ "Você foi treinado para agir como uma sombra e, que eu me lembre, não houve nenhum sobrevivente da sua última missão que pudesse desejar _vingança._"

"_Eu sei_ para o que eu fui treinado, Hao. Você não precisa me lembrar." Ele estreita os olhos e nesse momento Hao nota a alteração no tom de voz dele, mesmo que seja mínima. "Acontece que eu não estava preparado para uma emboscada daquelas. Eles me pegaram desprevenido, mas eu consegui fugir. O problema foi_ ela._"

_Ela._

Não ela, mas _ela._ Hao sente a entonação mais forte, a ênfase na palavra. O sabor ao pronunciá-la. Novamente essa _ela_ está aparecendo nos seus planos e isso apenas serve para solidificar ainda mais suas suspeitas de que a pessoa que atirou em Tao Ren é a mesma que atirou em seu irmão. Vendo que Hao não diz nada, ele prossegue:

"Eu soube da morte de Yoh." Ao contrário dos outros, ele não é mais cauteloso para lidar com esse assunto. Tao Ren era, antes de conhecer o próprio Hao, um amigo de Yoh. Foi, aliás, através deste que soube da existência de Asakura no Hao. O trabalho foi apenas conseqüência daquilo que ocorreu nos tempos do colégio. "Eu não tive tempo para vir ao enterro porque estava resolvendo alguns negócios na China."

"Fez bem em não vir. A família estava em peso por lá e foi realmente entediante." Hao diz de uma maneira supérflua e por um momento é quase como se estivesse falando sozinho, porque encara apenas um ponto fixo na parede. Um nada.

"E você foi?" Ele pergunta, apesar de já imaginar a resposta. É óbvio demais.

"Não de verdade. Não gosto de enterros, mas vi de longe a cerimônia." Traga o cigarro uma última vez, antes de apagá-lo no cinzeiro colocado ao lado da cama. Desta vez expira a fumaça para cima, voltando os olhos para o chinês. Ren sabe que aquele assunto o incomoda. "Também não faz o meu estilo ir a lugares fúnebres. Quem gosta de lidar com cadáveres é a sua família, não eu."

"_Muito_ engraçado, Hao." Ele diz ao ver o sorrisinho provocante nos lábios do outro. "O fato é que eu estava vindo para cá, mas fui interceptado antes de chegar até o esconderijo. Na verdade, ela me interceptou." Ren suspira como se as palavras seguintes custassem a vir.

"Prossiga, Ren." Os olhos de Hao Asakura brilham naquele tom rubro perigoso, naquele tom de quem _quer_ e _precisa_ saber. O tom que causa medo, lamúria, _desespero._

"Essa pessoa de quem estou falando, entra na vida dos outros e as conquista lentamente, Hao. _Ela_ é uma verdadeira cobra com a lábia de um anjo. A frieza que possui é apenas mais uma de suas mascaras para conseguir aquilo que realmente deseja. Você se surpreenderia." Ele faz uma pausa muito breve, porque, apesar dos anos, aquele olhar faminto de Asakura no Hao ainda o incomoda. E, durante essa pausa, Hao pensa que essas características não são tão distantes assim da própria realidade. Ele pensa e repensa em todos aqueles que já foram mortos _(todos, que todos? Você não consegue se lembrar dos rostos ou dos motivos. Mas eram motivos importantes. Se eram, por que você se esqueceu, Hao?)_ por seu impiedoso julgamento. Quando volta à própria realidade, nota que Tao Ren não o encara. "Ela é um demônio de asas ocultas."

"Pelo qual _você_ se deixou enganar." Hao afina os orbes de maneira perigosa e, mesmo que a fumaça não esteja mais presente, a insanidade está ali, naquele olhar. E no sorriso que se formará na frase seguinte ou na próxima.

"Você diz isso, porque não sabe de quem estou falando. O nome dela é..."

_**X**_

E agora ele corre freneticamente contra o tempo, ignorando os sinais fechados e os perigos das ruas movimentadas. Escolheu a moto porque assim acabaria com a angústia daquela revelação o mais rápido possível. Sente-se sufocado por aquele sentimento de incerteza que jamais fez parte de sua vida e, nos próximos doze minutos e trinta e seis segundos, entrega-a nas mãos de um Deus no qual não acredita, até que chega em seu destino.

_(O nome dela é Anna. Kyouyama Anna)_

_**X**_

"Eu estou saindo." Avisa, erguendo-se da cadeira. Os acontecimentos de todo aquele dia ainda mexem com seus pensamentos, mas não quer prolongar mais isso. Antes de ir, passa no banheiro e lava as mãos, como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de ritual de purificação.

_**X**_

As mãos se movem habilmente revirando todas as gavetas, todos os cômodos em busca de algo que ele realmente espera não existir. Não foi tão difícil entrar ali e, mesmo que fosse, ele faria questão de derrubar o que quer que se colocasse em seu caminho. Porque, por tanto tempo buscou o culpado pelo assassino de seu irmão e agora essa pessoa podia estar _tão perto_ que chegava a doer. Hao Asakura não pensou que pudesse se sentir assim. Sequer pensou que pudesse sentir algo tão forte por alguém.

_(Olhos negros)_

Algumas pessoas duvidariam, diriam que era ironia. Porque _alguém como ele_ _não é capaz de sentir._ Hao não se importa com o julgamento das pessoas, porque está acostumado a passar por isso. É freqüente em sua família e no local de trabalho. Mas é assim que deve ser. Só que ele não consegue pensar em nada disso enquanto as mãos tocam os papéis, espalhando-os pelo chão. Um cômodo, outro, mais um, _mais um, mais um._

_(E fumaça e loucura e dor e ódio e amor)_

E ele encontra o fim da linha.

_(Não necessariamente nessa ordem)_

_**X**_

Sua mão se ergue em um aceno tétrico para o porteiro e seus pés se arrastam em direção ao elevador, quando escuta a voz dele saudá-la em um cumprimento caloroso. Ela não está realmente no clima de suportar isso e está disposta a ignorar, mas ele a segue.

"Patroa Anna, olá! Acho que não me ouviu lá da porta." Ele diz, sustentando um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos. Um sorriso distante de ser como o _dele._ "O patrão chegou aqui há pouco tempo. Disse que esqueceu algo lá em cima. Ele tem vindo muito aqui, não é?" O sorriso é maldoso e cheio de malícia, mas Anna não nota.

"Eu ouvi, mas é que eu realmente não estou no..." Ela para. E ouve. E não compreende. "..._quem está aqui?_"

_**X**_

Está ali. Está em suas mãos. Ele sente. A textura, o peso, as _marcas invisíveis_ idênticas às que ele carrega, a frieza do metal. Nenhum desses detalhes passa despercebido aos olhos tão bem treinados de Asakura no Hao. Mesmo que agora sua vista esteja desfocada e suas mãos tremam levemente, os detalhes não escapam. Ele busca inspirar o ar, mas é realmente difícil. É difícil fazer qualquer coisa, na verdade.

"Hao?" Uma voz o chama de longe. "O que foi que acont..."

E as palavras morrem no ar.

_**X**_

A arma.

Está nas mãos dele.

Ela vê isso muito antes dele se virar para encara-la, porque essa segunda parte demora um pouco. Hao Asakura está de cabeça baixa e segura firmemente o revólver nas mãos. O aperta, como se quisesse sentir a textura real. Como se não quisesse crer que aquilo existe de verdade.

Mas existe.

E está nas suas mãos.

"Hao, eu..." Ela tenta buscar as palavras, mas como explicar-se diante daquilo?_ Como explicar?_

"Eu não gosto de pensar que acreditei em você, Anna." As palavras saem secas, mas sua voz é vaga, distante como daquela vez do hospital.

"Você não compreende." Hesitante, dá um passo na direção dele. "Se eu te dissesse a verdade, você não.."

"Suportaria?" O olhar dele é de desprezo. Apenas um olhar de canto, mas o suficiente para fazê-la parar. Anna desvia os olhos _(negros)_ e suspira.

"Não entenderia." Corrige, voltando a encará-lo, mesmo que seja uma tarefa demasiado dolorosa.

"O que, Anna? _O que eu não entenderia?_" Finalmente, ele se vira na sua direção. Os olhos dele estão cheios daquele brilho rubro. Loucura transbordando de todos os lados, de todas as formas possíveis. Quimeras se formando a partir do nada. "Que você guarda segredos de mim? Que esconde verdades incontestáveis?"

"Todos tem segredos, Hao. O meu está nas suas mãos." Ela suspira.

O rubro se torna mais intenso, mais insano _(se é que isso é possível)_ e por um instante, Anna pensa que ele usará a arma para atirar, mas ele apenas a espalma com força contra a própria mão.

"A verdade está sete palmos abaixo do chão!" Ele estoura, encarando-a agora. A arma em suas mãos é perigosa, mas nada se compara ao olhar demoníaco e insano.

O silêncio que paira no ar pelos próximos segundos tem uma pressão esmagadora. É como ter todo o ar comprimido em um único ponto ínfimo. É loucura penetrando pelos poros do corpo. Então, como se finalmente compreendesse o que Hao quis dizer, seus olhos se arregalam.

E as peças se encaixam _quase_ perfeitamente.

_**X**_

"Você não está insinuando que..." Ela fica muda antes que as palavras encerrem o período. Diante daquela visão, seus argumentos se estilhaçam. "Hao, você.."

A distância entre eles é coberta com três passos e ele agarra seus ombros com força. A arma ainda está em suas mãos. "Me diga a verdade, Anna."

Trêmulas, trêmulas e frias. Desespero na voz.

_(E fumaça invisível no ar)_

"Hao, eu não o matei. Eu devia eliminar um Asakura, mas não era ele." A voz some gradativamente e ela desvia o olhar.

_(Fumaça demais)_

"Eu não conseguia lembrar, porque na época não pareceu importante. Acho que quis esquecer disso, esquecer de Yoh." Sua voz é demasiado fraca e até um pouco trêmula. Ela não consegue encarar as lágrimas de Asakura no Hao. "Porque eu devia matar alguém da família dele, entende?" Os olhos negros. Dois pontos sem luz perdidos no infinito das ondas do mar.

"Eu deveria matar você."

Negros, escuros, sem vida.

_(A culpa é sua, nii-san)_

Hao Asakura nunca se sentiu tão fraco quanto agora.

_**X**_

_Matar você._

Os sons dessas palavras pesam. Tanto que ele larga a arma. Tanto que as mãos _(frias, mas não deveriam estar frias, porque não são frias, Hao. E isso é ir contra a natureza)_ deslizam pelos braços dela até penderem ao lado do próprio corpo.

"Por que nunca me disse...?" A voz dele é apenas um murmúrio no ar.

"Porque eu não me lembrava, entende?" Agora é ela quem se aproxima, quem tenta lhe tocar, mas...hesita. "Eu não queria recordar dele, porque isso significaria ter que ir atrás de você. Então eu quis apagar tudo da minha mente, quis esquecer. Mas quando eu te vi tocando piano, foi como se tudo tivesse voltado. E a foto de vocês dois juntos..Yoh costumava tocar para mim." Finalmente, ela toca seu rosto, limpando o caminho de lágrimas formado ali. "Eu não sabia de nada até hoje, Hao. Nem mesmo sabia quem você era. Mas agora eu sei. Eu lembro."

_Então quem eu sou?_, ele quer perguntar. No entanto, todas as forças morrem diante da cena redesenhada de seu sonho. Tudo aquilo fora feito apenas com o intuito de atingi-lo. De acabar consigo. A morte de Yoh era um fardo que deveria ser seu. Ele ainda deveria estar vivo e _sorrindo. _Mas está morto.

_(Por sua culpa)_

"..Minha culpa." Ele diz, baixando o rosto. A franja lhe cobre os olhos, mas ele não consegue pensar em nada. Sua mente está tomada por uma névoa branca. Tudo o leva a crer que é ela. Tudo. A arma, as balas idênticas, o fato de ela trabalhar com isso e _conhecer_ seu irmão. Mas há uma falha. Algo que não se encaixa. "Mas se não foi você, então quem...?"

E uma bala disparada.

Mais uma.

_**X**_

É rápido. Rápido demais para ele poder raciocinar. Rápido demais para poder fazer _qualquer coisa._ Apenas um estalo surdo, líquido vermelho e mãos trêmulas.

_(Negro desfocado)_

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e Hao aparta sua queda, segurando-lhe o corpo firmemente.

"Anna...Anna!" Hao se agacha lentamente, segurando o corpo dela, impedindo que caia no chão. "Você...por que._..por que fez isso, Ren?!_"

O cano da arma ainda está quente e a fumaça sai dele lentamente.

_(Mais, mais loucura)_

"Ela ia acabar te matando, Hao." Ele diz, ainda empunhando o revolver.

"Anna.." Ele torna a abaixar o olhar e sente os olhos arderem._ Mais lágrimas._ "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu.." Um dedo mudo o silencia.

"Está tudo bem, Hao.." A voz não é mais do que um mero sussurro. "Escute.."

Ele se inclina brevemente para frente, encarando-a. Castanhos. Os olhos dele estão castanhos. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo.."

"Ren..." Ela murmura o nome do chinês e tosse um bocado de sangue, manchando a roupa impecavelmente branca._ "..não acha estranho que ele esteja aqui agora?"_

"Não a escute, Hao. Ela é uma víbora traiçoeira. Temos que sair daqui." Diz o chinês.

"Cale a boca." Aquele olhar. Vermelho escorrendo como o sangue dos lábios dela. Vermelho que causa medo, _terror._ Mas tudo se dissipa quando os olhos se voltam para Anna.

"Ele...ele tr..trab..alhou comigo.." Mais tosse, mais sangue espalhando-se pelas vestes dela. Desespero pelos olhos dele.

"Eu já entendi, você não precisa se esfor.." Outra vez, aquele dedo mudo lhe cala os lábios. Mas tudo passa a fazer sentido agora que ela fala.

"Você vai _mesmo_ dar ouvidos a ela?" Os olhos ambarinos o encaram com a intensidade de um olhar ferino. "Ela está te envenenando, Hao!"

"Eu já te disse para ficar_ calado_." O tom de voz dele é sério. E não importa que Tao Ren esteja com a arma. É Hao quem detém o poder da palavra final.

Anna inspira o ar lentamente, como se as palavras estivessem presas em sua garganta e não quisessem sair. "Ele..ele t..om..ou...a mi..nh..a...mis..são.." Os olhos dela. Os pontos negros.

_(Desfocados, sem brilho, opacos)_

Fecham-se lentamente. Mas ela ainda tem forças para um murmúrio mudo. Apenas um que Hao compreende muito bem e responde igualmente. E vê um sorriso apagado nos lábios dela. Os beija cuidadosamente, limpando-os do sangue, antes de erguer-se com o corpo dela nos braços. Deita-a na cama e, só então, vira-se na direção de Tao Ren.

_Rubros._

Assustadoramente rubros. Porque agora tudo faz sentido. A arma nas mãos dele, os projéteis muito semelhantes e forma peculiar de matar. É claro que Hao não enxergou nada disso, porque não esperava uma traição como essa. Eles trabalhavam juntos e ninguém soube que Anna desistiu. Então agora faz muito sentido. _Sentido demais._

O silêncio paira sobre eles dois de forma incômoda e assustadora. Tao Ren ainda segura o revólver, mas este está baixo. A batalha está novamente nos olhares, mas Hao Asakura é muito mais forte do que ele nesse aspecto. _Muito mais._

"Por que, Ren?" Mas Hao é o primeiro a ceder. O chinês ainda enxerga o caminho de lágrimas em seu rosto e acha que aquilo não combina. Hao Asakura não é propício a choros. E nem a perguntas desse tipo. Ele simplesmente arranca as respostas, mesmo que tenha que usar os dentes para isso. Entretanto, naquele momento, ele parece frágil aos olhos de Ren apesar do ódio que emana. O tom de sua pergunta é quase de súplica, como se ocultasse sua verdadeira natureza por trás de uma máscara ainda mais pesada que a da falsidade com a qual está mais habituado.

O chinês suspira. Se aquilo é mais um dos jogos de Asakura no Hao, ele cai perfeitamente na armadilha. "Ela acabaria te matando uma hora ou outra, Hao. Eu apenas impedi que isso acontecesse. Era a missão dela, afinal."

"Era a _sua missão_ agora, Ren." Ele rebate, encarando-o. E de repente, toda aquela fragilidade que Ren enxergava parece se dissipar bem diante dos seus olhos. "Ela não tinha que morrer..." Um passo em sua direção. Apenas um. "..e nem o meu irmão."

E silêncio.

Um silêncio quase_-quase_ assassino. Os lábios de Tao Ren estão entreabertos, mas apenas um sopro mudo de insanidade paira no ar. E ele sorri. Não como quem debocha, mas sim como uma criança que comete uma travessura em dia de festa. "Eu tive que escolher entre ele ou você, Hao. Se eu o matasse, poderia ganhar algum tempo. Vocês são gêmeos afinal. E, apesar de toda a repercussão da sua família na mídia, a morte dele foi abafada, não é?".

Ódio, ódio e mais ódio. Cada uma das palavras de Ren parece penetrar e consumir sua alma, mergulhando-a em um mar negro _(como os olhos dela)_ infinito. "E por que vocês teimam em esconder as coisas de mim? Por que é que não me contou isso, Ren? _Acha_ que eu não poderia lidar com isso? _Acha_ que já não fui ameaçado de morte antes?" Mais um passo em sua direção e agora a distância entre os dois é pouco maior que meio metro. "Acha que me tornei chefe da Yakuza à toa, Ren?_ Você **acha**?"_

Tao Ren sente o ímpeto de levantar a arma contra ele. Contra seu _'chefe'_. No entanto, a pressão que o olhar de Hao Asakura faz sobre ele, é o suficiente para que não consiga se mover ou respirar. Mas é assim com todos que o desafiam. E o fim é previsível quando ele vê Hao crescer em sua direção. Mas ele ainda arruma forças para lutar contra aquilo. E levanta a arma. Hao para de caminhar, encarando-o.

"Você não compreende." Ele diz. As mãos estão trêmulas e um pouco suadas, mas ele não recua nem mesmo diante do vislumbre dos olhos rubros de Hao. "Eu não podia dizer nada a você. Eu tinha que resolver isso sozinho e em pouco tempo. Você pode pensar que não, mas matar Yoh foi a escolha mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida."

"E agora vai completar o seu serviço?" A voz dele está repleta de sarcasmo. E ele sorri, o desafiando. "Foi uma boa jogada, Ren. Você realmente conseguiu me enganar com esse jogo. Faz sentido também. A culpa caiu como uma luva sobre Anna e..no fim, você vai acabar se safando, não é? Basta que consiga sair daqui ileso para alcançar a fama de ter a cabeça do chefe da Yakuza nas suas mãos."

Os olhos de Ren se afinam numa linha tênue de âmbar. Agora a arma está firme em suas mãos, mas ele sorri. "Você não é mesmo capaz de entender, não é? Falou que eu fui enganado, mas quem se apaixonou por Anna foi você. Posso compreender seu ódio por Yoh, mas por ela? Achei que você fosse mais racional do que isso." Ele destrava o cão da arma, sem fugir ao olhar de Hao desta vez.

"E eu era." Ele diz, sem se mover. "Mas eu não me apaixonei por Anna, Ren. _Eu a amei._"

_Eu a amei,_ Ren escuta em sua mente. Uma vez, duas, quinhentas e setenta e oito milhões de vezes antes que o peso delas caia sobre suas costas. Os olhos permanecem ligeiramente arregalados por um instante, mas ele logo relaxa, crispando os lábios em um sorriso satisfatório. Talvez ele queira dizer algo a respeito disso. Talvez queira rir ou conversar mais com Hao. Mas não tem sentido. Porque ele sabe que, se deixá-lo vivo agora, as conseqüências serão catastróficas. Porque Hao Asakura jamais deixa de se vingar seja de quem for. E faltou pouco, _muito pouco_ para que seu plano desse certo. Muito pouco para que Anna fosse a culpada.

Os segundos se arrastam como uma eternidade enquanto ele repassa mentalmente todas as fases de seu plano, buscando uma única falha sem jamais encontrá-la. Mas ela está ali, bem diante de seus olhos. Camuflada na neutralidade daquele olhar implacável. A loucura de Asakura no Hao.

"Quais são as suas últimas palavras?"

O revolver lentamente é erguido, enquanto Hao leva uma das mãos ao bolso. Ele sorri daquele jeito tão sarcástico de quem tem a vitória nas mãos apesar de tudo. O sorriso de quem sabe que já venceu.

"Vai pro inferno."

E a arma dispara.

_(Rios de sangue para todo o lado e insanidade em forma de sorriso)_

_**X**_

As ondas quebram de maneira violenta contra as rochas. Ele está sentado sobre o terno e tem o queixo apoiado sobre os joelhos enquanto observa, concentrado, o movimento de vai e vem que elas fazem, como se o chamassem para fazer parte daquela dança. Ele sorri e acaricia lentamente a nuca de seu eterno companheiro, jogando ao mar três flores: uma rosa vermelha_ (que representa o amor)_, um lírio branco _(que pode significar pureza ou morte)_ e uma singela Sakura _(que floresce apenas na primavera)._

Ele se levanta, batendo a poeira da roupa e estende uma das mãos de modo que o felino sobe rapidamente por seu braço, acomodando-se em seu colo. Uma vez mais, ele olha na direção do mar, antes de partir. Porque está sozinho agora. Lentamente, tira um cigarro do bolso e o acende, dando de ombros. Talvez esse seja seu fardo, afinal. Mas ele não se importa, porque já está acostumado. Traga o cigarro lentamente e expira uma névoa branca que lhe arde um pouco os olhos.

"Vamos pra casa, _Mata-chan._"

O gato mia baixinho e se acomoda nos braços do dono. Eles não olham para trás, mas o demônio em suas costas fita o oceano uma última vez.

_(Negro como os olhos dela)_

O mar nunca mais foi o mesmo.

E ele nunca mais voltou.

_**X**_

_(Loucura, loucura, fumaça. Insanidade Mútua.)_

_**X**_

**N/A:**

52 páginas, 22.267 palavras, 624 parágrafos e 2.414 linhas. Olhando desse ponto de vista, a fic parece monstruosa e eu acho que é mesmo. Em todos os aspectos, desde o começo até o fim. Pura loucura e insanidade acompanhadas por uma pitada de sarcasmo e um ponto de fumaça. A verdade é que eu me empenhei profundamente para fazer essa fic, mas eu jamais teria conseguido sozinha.

Agradeço, primeiramente, à pp. Ela não sabe, mas ela que deu o título dessa fic pra mim. Também agradeço por ela e a Nana terem acompanhado a fanfic. Agradeço a todos que leram e mandaram reviews e amaldiçoo todos os que leram e não mandaram. Porra, o que custa deixar a sua opinião a despeito de cada capítulo. O fandom já é morto, colaborem comigo D:

Tia Cookie, eu dei o meu sangue nessa fanfic e realmente espero que te agrade do começo ao fim. Acho que deu para se surpreender um pouco, não é? No fim, a fic não é tão parecida assim com Nove Sorrisos. Só um pouco. Você merece muito mais do que isso, mas, por hora, considero esse o meu melhor trabalho. _Feliz aniversário._

Sua sobrinha que te ama,

Anne.

**_Que tal reviews para me dizer o que acharam do final?_**


End file.
